


【锤基】Milky Way

by DaisyHMF



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: Milky Way的意思是银河。他们的爱情始于Asgard，“不过隔着盈盈一水”，却“何必非得这样脉脉不得语”。他是他的brother，他的king；他是他的sun，他的little prince；They were raised together, they played together, they fought together, they remembered all of that.这等待虽然持续太久，但他们终将跨过那盈盈一水间，不辜负这星河灿烂里的相见。





	1. Chapter 1

Milky Way  
You're night we're like day and night  
我如白昼，你如黑夜，完美填补彼此的空缺  
But your touch makes me feel alive  
白昼若不是黑夜、将少许多生机  
We're lost just following the road  
一路追逐，坎坷难寻  
But a kiss is stronger than it all  
是你的吻教我去坚持  
It's a shot in the dark will we make it far  
那爱情美如昙花一现，可我们的爱能否延续  
Will we make it all the way  
你究竟是否我要共度余生的人  
Oh the curse is our praise love the better days  
诋毁是对我们的羡慕，甜蜜是给爱情的赞歌  
Baby I am here to stay  
我愿能伴你一生一世  
I won't hang up when the nights get too long  
可我怕夜长梦多，怕自己坚持不了  
I won't hang up when the wind gets too strong  
可我怕历尽艰辛，怕自己承受不了  
I won't hang up when we're drifting apart  
可我怕抓不牢你，到最后分崩离析  
Baby meet me halfway  
某人啊，别让那等待持续太久  
Right across the milky way  
也好不负这星河灿烂里的相见  
Meet me halfway  
河汉清且浅，相去复几许  
Meet me halfway  
我们不过隔着盈盈一水间  
Meet me right across the milky way  
何必非得这样脉脉不得语  
Meet me halfway  
某人啊  
Meet me halfway  
别让那等待持续太久  
Meet me right across the milky way  
也好不负这星河灿烂里的相见  
——Perttu、Malou-Milky Way

——写在最前  
磕的cp不多，但索尔与洛基是我最想动笔写的，这也是我第一次写同人文，我希望在尽量去还原他们的性格的同时加入我自己的理解，所以顺着时间线把他们的电影重温了一遍。  
起名废，但是Milky Way这首歌真的很戳中我，翻译也特别好，歌词里面白昼与黑夜的互补让我想起Tom在一次采访中把Loki和Thor的关系比作阴与阳，而歌词里的倾诉正好与我想写的设定类似，于是直接把名字搬来做标题了。  
也可能是电影看得多的原因，一些时候感觉英语的原文比中文翻译更有感觉，所以文章中会有些英语原文，人名其实更想用中文，因为切换输入法很麻烦。  
故事从头写起，时间线与故事线将顺应电影剧情并加以改动。  
我想许他们甜甜蜜蜜。  
看的部分锤基文都是洛基先爱上索尔，刀什么的也是由此处起。  
这次就让索尔先爱上洛基吧，之后的事情，谁又说得清呢。  
至于简，作为朋友可能更好。

Milky Way的意思是银河。  
他们的爱情始于Asgard，“不过隔着盈盈一水”，却“何必非得这样脉脉不得语”。  
他是他的brother，他的king；  
他是他的sun，他的little prince；  
They were raised together, they played together, they fought together, they remembered all of that.  
这等待虽然持续太久，但他们终将跨过那盈盈一水间，不辜负这星河灿烂里的相见。

Milky Way  
第一章

缘起公元965年的挪威

幼时的谁又知道什么

战火不是他们的故事

父辈的恩怨也不由他们承担

他们只是孩子

He's my brother.

约顿海姆，冰霜巨人的王国，冰雪之国。  
这里的气温永远保持在冰点之下，万物都被厚重的冰层所覆盖。  
此处虽然酷寒，却不曾缺乏生机。  
阿斯加德金碧辉煌，而约顿海姆则选择与天地同色。  
霜巨人在约顿海姆建立他们的家园，打造他们的宫殿。他们以冰为建材，以巨石为地基，以风雪为饰。即便在这冰天雪地里，一样辉煌闪亮。  
霜巨人浑身冰蓝色，带着如同咒印的纹路，血红色的眼睛带着几分可怖。他们身材高大，有着十足的体型和力量，触及之处使冰霜覆盖，在低温之下万物皆可被剥解，这使他们成为难以对付的对手。冰霜巨兽是他们的坐骑，他们的伙伴，当沉睡时便会被风雪冰冻起来。远古冬棺是约顿海姆，也是霜巨人的能量之源。  
劳菲，冰霜巨人的新王，被他们所拥戴。  
作为国王，劳菲有着巨大的野心，他不满足于约顿海姆，他希望扩张自己的版图。中庭，也就是地球，成为他最好的出发点。  
霜巨人们服从于他们的国王，组成庞大的军队。劳菲手持远古冬棺，率领着霜巨人大军，决定将人类世界带入新的冰河世纪——一个适合霜巨人生活的地方。  
霜巨人的力量显然不是那时的地球人可以抵御的，挪威1很快陷入冰雪之域中。

奥丁，众神之父，永恒之国——阿斯加德之王，拒绝战争的发生，他的决定便是阻止劳菲的侵略战争。  
战火从冰霜巨人与人类燃向阿斯加德人与约顿海姆人。他们爆发了数场战争，双方皆死伤惨重，形势常年僵持不下。  
奥丁决定寻求制胜的方法，他独自到达智慧之泉，以失去右眼为代价取得鲁纳斯2的智慧。  
当奥丁手执由世界之树做成的长枪冈格尼尔回到战场时，霜巨人的战败便已注定。  
冈格尼尔绽放出耀眼的光芒，奥丁骑着他的坐骑斯莱普尼尔在战场上以不可阻挡之姿引领着阿斯加德的大军攻入约顿海姆。  
冰层开始龟裂，冰霜所筑的宫殿崩塌，一切繁华分崩离析。  
终于，冈格尼尔指向劳菲的咽喉，劳菲血红色的眼睛里带着不甘，却不得不与奥丁签署下和平协议。霜巨人的能量之源——远古冬棺，作为和平的条件，被奥丁所带回阿斯加德，置于防守严密的武器库中，由毁灭者看守。约顿海姆失去了冬棺，力量被大幅削弱，自然无法再次挑起战争。但双方都清楚，这只是短暂而被粉饰的虚假和平而已。暗潮汹涌，只待合适之机再次回到阳光之下。

约顿海姆的神殿，也不曾免遭这场战火的侵袭，残破昏暗而又失去了全部生机活力。奥丁缓步走进这所破败的神殿，望眼周遭，内心只有悲哀。  
战争一旦开始，战争双方没有谁是无辜的。劳菲不是，他也不是，他们都是导致这场破败的源头，是痛苦的造就者。除了他赢了，劳菲输了这场战争外，他们本质上并无不同。  
婴儿的啼哭打断了奥丁的思索，倾斜的石柱下有着一个蓝色的婴孩，他的身形娇小，显然是冰霜巨人族的幼小后代。他被遗弃，承受着痛苦，这么小的孩子却被留在这里自生自灭。  
奥丁知道，这是劳菲的儿子。  
这只是个无辜的孩子，不该留在此处孤独着等待死亡降临，带走他的生命。  
奥丁希求两个王国间的和平，他深知这次的和平不可能持续太久。奥丁希望有朝一日，两族能够联合，形成坚固的同盟，带来永久的和平。  
这个小小的婴孩，在奥丁注入的神力影响下，渐渐褪去冰霜巨人的模样，眼睛也从血红转为翠绿。  
“他可以成为和平的枢纽。”奥丁这样想着，决定带他回阿斯加德。  
在阿斯加德，他的长子——索尔已经出生了几个月了。

“这个孩子是？”弗丽嘉坐在索尔的摇篮旁边，疑惑的看着自己的丈夫——带着和平条约胜利归来的奥丁——抱着一个小小的婴儿。那个婴儿看起来刚出生不久，娇小而又易碎，小脸上挂着未干泪痕，惹人怜爱。  
“劳菲遗弃的孩子。”奥丁拂去这个孩子的泪痕，回答他妻子的问题，“无论我们两族发生过什么样的战争，这个孩子总是无辜的，他不该被遗弃在神殿自生自灭。”  
弗丽嘉看着摇篮里睡着了却并不老实，胡乱伸展拳脚的小索尔，再看看奥丁怀里那可爱的小人儿，“那就让他做索尔的弟弟吧，让他做我们的小儿子。”她摸了摸索尔的头，一脸柔意，“索尔会想要个弟弟的。”  
多年的夫妻相处，奥丁自然了解自己的妻子，这个回答和他的想法一致。  
弗丽嘉起身，从奥丁手里抱过那个孩子。大概是感觉到母亲的存在，小婴儿将身体靠紧了弗丽嘉。  
“他还挺喜欢我的呢。”弗丽嘉抱着这个孩子，轻轻晃着，时而轻轻戳弄着他的小脸，“”我们该给他个名字。“  
“就叫他，洛基吧。“奥丁看着这个孩子，仅剩的眼睛中想要传达的意思只有他自己能懂。  
“洛基，“弗丽嘉轻轻的唤着，看着想要睡着却又努力睁着眼的小家伙，笑着对自己的丈夫说，”我想，我们需要一个更大的摇篮了。“

金发蓝眼的孩子先睡醒了，他第一时间就发现了自己身边多了个黑发的小家伙。  
“这是什么东西？他是来抢属于我的床的吗？“小索尔先是好奇，后是愤怒，”他怎么敢来抢我的床？“  
小索尔小手一伸，“啪“的拍在洛基的小肚子上面。  
这一下洛基也醒了，他睁开双眼，只见一只顶着一头金色乱毛的生物恶狠狠的盯着他，他的肚子刚刚不知道被什么拍了一下还有点痛，一瞥四周又到处找不到刚刚哄自己睡觉的温柔妈妈，他又急又怕，“对面的金色乱毛生物是要吃了他吗？他的妈妈又不要他了吗？”想到此处，洛基那碧绿的大眼睛开始蒙上一层水汽，哇的一声大哭起来，眼泪止不住的流。  
索尔吓坏了，这个黑发的小家伙怎么哭了，明明是他抢了自己的床，自己不就拍了他一下怎么就哭成这个样子？于是他自己往自己肚子上也“啪“的拍了一下，“不疼啊？”索尔这样想，“不疼他哭什么啊？”索尔看着那对漂亮的绿眼睛眼泪泛滥，手足无措，于是”哇“的一声也跟着洛基哭了起来。  
弗丽嘉端着牛奶进来看到的就是这样的场景：她的大儿子坐着，看着她躺着的小儿子，俩小人儿都大张着嘴嚎哭，似乎在比谁的哭声更响一样。  
“Oh, my boys.”弗丽嘉感叹一声，把牛奶放在一旁的桌子上。  
索尔由于坐着，第一眼看到了妈妈的身影，立即停止了哭号，乖乖坐好，摆出一副骄傲的小表情，仿佛刚才鬼哭狼嚎的不是他一样。可小洛基躺着，没看见弗丽嘉走进来，他哭的声嘶力竭的，以至于身体一抽一抽的，直到弗丽嘉把他抱起来的时候洛基的哭声才渐渐小下去。  
“My little prince,”弗丽嘉笑着唤着洛基，看着怀里的小家伙渐渐停止哭泣，“你饿了吗？嗯？我给你带好喝的了哟。”  
“Mother,”索尔爬到床沿，伸着小手指着洛基，“What‘s that?”  
“Your little brother, Loki.”弗丽嘉笑着戳戳索尔的小鼻子回答他，“你可要好好保护他哦。”  
“Brother？”索尔咬咬手指，试图理解这个词语的意思，但是他在妈妈面前从来都是要保持一个小小男子汉的形象的，于是他拍拍他的小胸脯，瓮声瓮气的说，“You have my word3, mother.我会保护好洛基的！”  
但是此时洛基对这个凶凶的想吃掉自己的金色生物一点好感都没有，他只想抱着自己的妈妈。  
弗丽嘉小心翼翼地喂着怀里乖巧的洛基，一边的索尔趴在床檐，抱着奶瓶一个人喝的起兴，他现在已经不需要弗丽嘉用勺子喂了，不过他那对蓝色的眼睛倒是没从被温柔对待而乖巧的洛基身上移开。  
Brother，这个词语对现在的索尔来说，就是在妈妈怀里那团小东西。  
“洛基，从今天起，我是你的Brother，”索尔心里这样想着，眼睛里闪着光，“我会好好保护你的。”

索尔总是精力十足的模样，特别是睡足了也吃饱之后，在床上爬来爬去的，时而到那头看看母亲怀里安静喝奶的洛基，时而爬到另一头翻弄自己的玩具，一个棉质的小锤子。  
不知道为什么他特别喜欢锤子，弗丽嘉怕真的锤子会让他伤到自己，就用法术给他缝了一个软软的小锤子，于是这个棉质的小锤子就成为小索尔最爱的玩具。  
洛基看起来像是饿了许久，即使被喂下了好多牛奶还有饿的感觉，但是弗丽嘉担心一次喝太多对小洛基的胃不太好，就停下了。  
洛基看着自己的妈妈耐心的给他擦嘴，笑的特别开心——他的妈妈对他真好。  
弗丽嘉将洛基放回床上，索尔见状，拿着自己的小锤子便爬了过去。  
洛基坐在床角，靠着床檐，有一点无所适从，他不愿意离开妈妈的怀抱。而那只顶着金色乱毛的家伙又来了，这回他还拿了一个古怪的东西过来了。  
“Brother,”索尔兴奋地喊道，“给你玩，这是我的锤子！”一边将自己心爱的锤子往自己弟弟手里塞。  
本就有点担心索尔会吃掉他的洛基更怕了，他完全不能理解对面的金毛生物想干什么，为什么非要把一个奇怪东西往自己手里塞。他当然不能接受了，洛基愤愤的将索尔的小手推开，“哇”的一声又哭了起来。  
索尔瞪大了他那好看的蓝眼睛，他好委屈啊，他只是想把锤子给弟弟玩啊，可是弟弟不仅把自己手推开而且怎么又哭了，弟弟是不喜欢自己嘛？他也好委屈啊。于是小索尔把自己心爱的小锤子丢到一边，撅着小嘴，眼睛里盈着雾气，想哭又不敢哭——妈妈还在呢，总不能当着妈妈的面哭，那太丢面子了。  
弗丽嘉刚收拾完盘子就听到了洛基的哭声，扭头便看到自己的大儿子坐在那里撅着嘴巴一副想哭又生生憋回去的模样，哭笑不得。这次又怎么了？  
她一手一个揽着自己的两个儿子，轻声哄着，内心却觉得好笑，自己是养了两只小哭包吗？  
洛基看着自己的妈妈，再看看同样被妈妈揽着的那只，暂时明白了对方并没有想吃掉自己。小手擦擦眼泪，伸着胳膊去勾妈妈的脖子。  
索尔见洛基的动作，于是也不噘嘴了，也伸手去勾妈妈的脖颈，手却正好搭在了洛基的小手上。“我弟弟的手好软。”索尔心里想。  
这次洛基倒是没有推开索尔，事实上他根本不知道自己手上搭了什么东西。他勾着弗丽嘉的脖子，努力把头向自己的妈妈脸上凑。  
弗丽嘉看着自己的两个儿子，把他俩往自己身上揽了揽，分别蹭蹭俩人的小脸，最后在两个小家伙的脸上分别印下一个吻，将两只放回了床上，用手帕清理他俩脸上的泪痕。  
索尔显然忘记了刚才了不快，被弗丽嘉清理干净后就迫不及待地拾起刚才被他丢在一旁的小锤子，继续向洛基的位置凑过去。“洛基是我的弟弟，我要和他分享我最爱的锤子！”他这样想着，锲而不舍地把锤子往洛基手里塞。  
小洛基这下终于明白对面的顶着金色乱毛的生物只是想把那个奇怪的东西给自己而已。于是他睁大眼睛，拿着那个灰色的奇怪东西。  
那个小锤子软软的，在手里触感很好。  
小孩子总是能因为各种事情笑出来。  
洛基兴奋地挥舞着手里的小锤子，脸上洋溢着笑容。  
索尔看着终于接受了自己心爱的锤子的小洛基，开心的坐在一旁鼓掌。  
弗丽嘉看着这会儿安静下来玩闹起那个小锤子的两兄弟，笑着摇了摇头，“还是孩子嘛。”  
“索尔会是个好哥哥的。”弗丽嘉端着盘子出去了，照这样的发展，这两个小家伙暂时应该没什么大的问题了。  
洛基把锤子还给他的哥哥，看着索尔趴着，一只手高举着锤子，一副自豪的样子。  
“我弟弟会喜欢我的。”索尔心想，“就像现在他也喜欢上了我的锤子一样。”

-TBC-

注释：  
1\. 在雷神1中，奥丁的故事里，霜巨人在公元965年入侵挪威的滕斯贝格；  
2\. 北欧神话中奥丁自述“ 九夜吊在狂风飘摇的树上，身受长矛刺伤；我被当作奥丁的祭品， 自己献祭给自己，在无人知晓的大树上！没有面包充饥，没有滴水解渴。我往下看，拾取鲁纳斯文字，边拾边喊，由树上掉落。”  
3\. 雷神中索尔对人承诺时会说“You have my word.”

——写在最后的絮絮叨叨  
我想从故事的缘起开始，于是选择从冰霜巨人入侵地球与奥丁的大战写起，电影中奥丁在大战最初并没有失去右眼，而在最后胜利时少了一只右眼，虽然我想写是在战斗过程中失去的，但是倒不如运用神话里的设定，奥丁为获取智慧而牺牲了自己的右眼，更能让奥丁的胜利来的快。  
至于为什么去描写冰霜巨人，根据电影里约顿海姆的断壁残垣，也能看出约顿海姆曾经的繁华，奥丁说双方都损失惨重，所以我推测这是战火在约顿海姆进行的后果，但是为什么经历了一千多年的时间他们都未能恢复自己的家园，所以，我认为远古冬棺也是约顿海姆的生机源泉，奥丁带走了它，虽然阻止了战争，但也确实给约顿海姆带来了灾难，也就为后面的霜巨人第一个想拿回冬棺奠定了基础。  
奥丁确实对当时的洛基心存不忍，但是我也不能否认他想利用洛基达成两族联盟的想法。他对洛基就是吼与否定，连争论都不愿意给，而对索尔，两人可以有争论，有好好的谈话。毕竟不是自己的亲生子，他真的给不了洛基美好的父爱。  
弗丽嘉永远是最好的妈妈，洛基永远是妈妈的小王子——little prince。  
因为雷神3里索尔说洛基变成小蛇捅自己一刀时，说那时他们才八岁，所以索尔可能只比洛基大几个月而已。私设仙宫的神族在几个月后便可以学会说话了但是不会走路，洛基刚出生不久所以不会说话。不要问我为啥这时候洛基就有黑头发了，就当他有了吧，写完了黑发才想起来电影里的婴儿没得头发。  
小时候的事情电影很少提及，所以部分可能选用北欧神话的设定。  
洛基这么小的时候还只是个孩子，当然没有长大后对自己情绪的完美隐藏，索尔也还是个孩子，毕竟大了几个月，独享妈妈的宠爱，总要逐渐成长。他们不是一生下来就注定了各自的性格，而是在成长中，由环境影响的。如果我能做到，我是想把他们的成长性格变化给写出来的。  
文笔不好，设定有出入的地方还请大家见谅。希望大家能给我提建议哈。  
我也不清楚一章写多少字比较合适，就这样吧，我废话太多了哈哈哈。


	2. Milky Way 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我愿意报以真相
> 
> 只求减少你的痛苦
> 
> 以谎言隐藏真相
> 
> 只求我的小王子不觉孤独
> 
> 如果可以
> 
> 我只求你能快乐
> 
> 永远不要探寻真相
> 
> ——弗丽嘉

第二章

索尔比洛基早出生几个月，这让他在洛基尚处于牙牙学语的状态时已经可以离开床或者摇篮开始在地上乱跑了。  
初起曾经害怕索尔的洛基也在和索尔玩闹的时候不再惧怕索尔了，继“mama”一词后洛基紧接的学会的就是“bro”。这也令索尔兴奋地乱蹦，拿着奶瓶诱惑着洛基喊他“bro”。  
弗丽嘉并不反对索尔的行为。  
这么小的年龄里，对于大人的话小孩子都会是深信不疑的。既然索尔已经认定了洛基是他的弟弟，小小的洛基对自己的父母也毫不怀疑，那么也就没什么可以担心的问题了。  
索尔与洛基友好相处，正是她所期望的。  
小洛基软糯糯的声音喊着“bro”，趴在床边看着索尔。他的哥哥扯着床单披在身上，一手拿着锤子一手拿着洛基的奶瓶，就差让弗丽嘉用魔法为他吹来一阵风了。  
而索尔也感觉到缺了点东西，跑到弗丽嘉那里抱着妈妈的小腿，小声央求着妈妈能给他一阵风好能吹起他的“披风“。  
他在弗丽嘉点头后又回到他弟弟的面前，索尔把奶瓶递给目光一直追随着自己的洛基，然后右手高高举起了他的锤子。索尔扭过头朝弗丽嘉的方向看去，弗丽嘉笑着摇摇头，她伸出手，指尖泛着微微的金光，于是一阵风起，索尔身上的床单随风摆动。  
“Look！洛基！“索尔高高仰着头看着穹顶，右手叉腰，希望他的弟弟看着他此时威风的一面。  
洛基不知道索尔为什么要把床单披在身上，也没有搞清楚这阵突如其来的风的来源，不过索尔此时的模样确实逗笑了他。  
洛基“咯咯”的笑了起来，这笑声让索尔很疑惑。  
“Mother，让风再大一点！”索尔认为肯定是风太小了，没能让他的披风舒展开，以致于他的弟弟不能欣赏到他如此威风的一面。  
弗丽嘉手指一动，风确实更大了，索尔披在身上的床单被风高高掀起，随着风的消失而盖在了索尔头上。  
洛基在床上的笑声更放肆了，索尔隔着床单听得真切。  
他猛地扯下床单，盖在了洛基头上，他坏笑着压住床单的边角，看着他的弟弟胡乱挣扎却无论如何也逃不开床单的束缚的模样。不过他也在这几个月的相处里明白了他的弟弟容易哭的事实，他并不想弄哭他的弟弟。  
“Hey，洛基，别怕。”隔着薄薄的床单，索尔张开手臂抱着他的弟弟，轻声喊着洛基的名字安慰着他想要挣脱被单的弟弟。  
听到索尔，他的哥哥的声音，感受到来自索尔的拥抱，洛基停下了自己的挣扎，突然陷入黑暗的恐惧感也渐渐褪去。他能感觉到他的哥哥抱着他，他知道他的哥哥就在他的旁边，黑暗似乎也并不是那么可怕了。  
洛基安安静静的坐好，任由索尔搂着自己。  
黑暗终将远离，他的Brother就在身边。  
弗丽嘉走过来，轻轻掀开床单，抱起洛基，空出的手摸了摸她大儿子的头，“My boys，睡觉的时间要到啦。”  
两个小家伙在床上乖乖躺好，睁大的眼睛齐齐望向床边的弗丽嘉，饱含期待，毫无睡意。  
弗丽嘉知道，她不讲睡前故事的话这两个小家伙都是不会睡觉的  
“Mother，”索尔举着手，“给我讲父亲打败蓝色怪物的故事吧？你都好久没有给我讲过了。”  
“不，索尔，让我们换个故事吧。”弗丽嘉摸了摸洛基的头，否决了索尔的提议。  
她当然不会讲那个故事。  
无论洛基是否在一旁，弗丽嘉在认定洛基是自己的孩子之后就决定再也不讲那个将霜巨人描述成十恶不赦的怪物的故事了。  
洛基是霜巨人的后代，但是洛基将永远是她的小儿子。  
她爱她的小儿子。  
无论洛基今后是否会知晓他自己的身世，她都不希望继续把霜巨人描述成那样的怪物了。  
索尔撅撅嘴，却也无可奈何，只好听着妈妈讲述的另一个故事。  
“世界之初呢，是没有天地之分的，世界被一团巨大的迷雾所笼罩，之中有着一道巨大的鸿沟，名为金伦加，在金伦加的北部，一汪名为赫瓦格密尔的清泉便是所有河流的源头1……”  
“好吧，虽然不是自己那个威风凛凛的父亲与蓝色怪物战斗的故事，这个故事也不错。”索尔迷迷糊糊的在心里做出评价。  
他身旁的洛基早已睡熟。

阿斯加德每年都会举行一场盛大的宴会，今年也不例外。特别是今年阿斯加德正式与约顿海姆签订了和平条约，这是属于阿斯加德的胜利，因此本次的宴会更为盛大。  
奥丁在这次盛会上向阿斯加德的民众宣布了自己有了一个小儿子消息。  
这个消息对阿斯加德的民众无足轻重——王位采取的是长子继承制，未来能够继承奥丁的位置，成为阿斯加德的王的人只能是奥丁的长子索尔，他们没必要多花费心思在这个小王子身上。  
他们多了一位小王子的信息只是让阿斯加德的民众们关注了片刻，之后人们便沉浸于狂欢中了。痛饮美酒，享受着饕餮盛宴，庆祝着阿斯加德的伟大胜利，这场狂欢属于阿斯加德。  
弗丽嘉未能出席，刚学会说话不久还不能走路的洛基显然不适合这样的场合，尚需要她的照顾。  
索尔不一样，已经能说会跑的大王子，奥丁的长子，自然不可能缺席这种盛会。  
他穿着弗丽嘉为他织就的华丽衣裳，在人潮中穿梭。认出他的民众向他鞠躬致敬，不过索尔并不在意。他只是冲那些人报以笑容，然后继续他的旅程。  
他的旅程在他撞到一个小女孩时终结了。  
两个孩子都因为这次冲撞而坐倒在地上。索尔赶紧起身去扶那个女孩，这时他注意到这个女孩和他一样，拥有金色的头发。  
“抱歉，”他把女孩扶起来，“是我跑得太快了没有看到你。”  
“这没什么，”女孩拍拍身上沾染的灰尘，向索尔摆摆手，“我也跑的太快了。”  
“我叫索尔，你的名字呢？”  
“希芙。“  
两个孩子互相交换了名字，希芙决定把这个家伙介绍给她的几个伙伴。  
长久呆在宫殿里，只有一个弟弟陪伴的索尔并没有什么同龄的朋友，对于希芙的提议，他立即同意了。  
“霍根。”  
“范达尔。”  
“福斯塔格。”  
“索尔。”索尔看着面前的三个男孩，报上了他自己的名字。  
霍根沉默的立在那里，自我介绍后看向一边，不再言语。  
范达尔和希芙相似，一头金发，不过他的腰间别着一条长长的东西，索尔推测那是跟棍子差不多的东西。  
福斯塔格的体型显然都比他们大了一号，两只手里拿着烤肉，嘴里一秒也不停歇。  
“你就是那个小王子吧？”范达尔显然是那个话多的家伙，凑上前观察这个阿斯加德的王子。  
“你刚刚没听众神之父的发言吗？”希芙一掌落在范达尔背上，“那个小王子叫洛基，不叫索尔。”  
“索尔是大王子。”霍根瞥了一眼受了希芙一掌而嗷嗷乱叫的范达尔，补充道。  
“呜呜呜哇嗬嗬……”这是嘴里塞着东西，吐字不清的福斯塔格。

在宴会结束之时，几个孩子已经完全玩到一起去了。  
不过索尔还是要回到宫殿里去，另外四个孩子也要各回各家，他们约定好了下次再见。  
索尔从餐桌上拿了一块晶莹而又软乎乎的东西包好塞进了自己的口袋，准备带回去给洛基。大人们说那个东西叫“布丁”，索尔尝了一个，甜丝丝的，他的弟弟一定会喜欢的。  
当索尔进屋时，洛基正趴在床上无聊的翻着一本色彩斑斓的插画书，小手骨碌着索尔的小锤子，刚刚还在陪伴他的妈妈已经离开了——宴会已经结束，弗丽嘉需要去看看自己的丈夫。  
所以当索尔把包打开，将布丁凑到洛基面前时，洛基显然愣住了。  
“Brother？”洛基不清楚眼前这块晶莹的东西是什么，他伸出手指轻轻摸了摸，感受到手下软乎乎而又有弹性的布丁。  
“咬一口。”索尔把布丁凑到洛基的嘴边，一对蓝眼睛期待的看着他的弟弟。  
洛基微微张开嘴，在那块布丁上咬了一小口，顿时那双漂亮的绿眼睛睁得更大了。  
索尔发誓他刚刚绝对在他弟弟眼里看到了光，这使他更加确信洛基喜欢吃这块布丁了。他小心地继续把布丁凑到洛基嘴边，等着洛基再咬一口。  
洛基如他所想的，待咽下嘴里的布丁，又张开嘴咬了一口。不过这口咽下去后洛基没在咬第三口，他的绿眼睛看着索尔，“Brother，”洛基喊道，把布丁推回索尔那边，软软的说，“咬。”  
于是索尔装模作样的咬了一口，他当然不会真的咬，这块布丁他只想喂给洛基，他自己吃与不吃都没什么大不了的。  
不过洛基很快就看出来他的哥哥根本没有咬那块布丁了，他愤愤的拍床，“哥哥吃！哥哥吃！”说什么也不再接受索尔递过来的布丁。  
他已经在宴会上吃过也玩的尽兴了，而他的弟弟，洛基，却只能一个人呆在这里无聊的翻书，本来就不是很大的布丁他的弟弟却还执意要与他分享。他看着弟弟的略微泛红的绿眼睛，只好在布丁上小小的咬了一口，继而把布丁递到洛基嘴边。  
洛基仔仔细细地看了看这块布丁，确认他的哥哥真的有咬一口之后才笑了起来，在布丁上又啃了一口。  
这块布丁就这样你一口我一口的被两兄弟消灭了。  
洛基本来因为弗丽嘉离开而低落的心情因为索尔和这块布丁而好了起来。他把被自己蹂躏的大半天的小锤子扔给他的哥哥，索尔接住他的锤子，和洛基玩闹起来。  
“洛基，等你学会走路了，我就带你出去玩。”索尔抱抱洛基，心想一定要把他的弟弟介绍给他的新朋友们。  
“我会的。”洛基并不知道索尔的打算，他只知道如果他学会走路就可以不被困在这张床上，可以跟着他的哥哥了。如果可以，他想永远跟在他哥哥的身后。

“我们应该告诉洛基他的身世。”弗丽嘉看着自己的丈夫，“趁着他还小的时候，告诉他一切，把可能的伤害降到最低。”  
“不。”奥丁摇摇头，直接否定了妻子的提议。  
“We are family，一家人之间是不应该有秘密的。2”弗丽嘉不希望今后洛基发现自己真实身份后难以接受。  
洛基现在还小，他有很长的时间可以来理解这一切，他也有权利从一开始就了解所有真相，而不是被真相隔绝在外等着他自己去发现。弗丽嘉不想等洛基未来自己发现自己的身世而痛苦，她想从一开始就让洛基知晓一切。至少在洛基痛苦的难以接受的时候，她会陪在洛基身边，给予他爱与陪伴，让可能带给洛基的伤害尽量减少，也能够避免可能的误会。  
“我们应该对洛基守着这个秘密。”奥丁回答他的妻子，“我已经在洛基身上设下了屏障，只要他不接触霜巨人的力量，他将永远是阿萨神族的一部分。我们不应该让他从这么小就觉得自己是个格格不入的异类。”  
“好吧。”弗丽嘉觉得丈夫也是有他自己的道理，便不再坚持与反驳。  
她的小儿子值得好的对待，确实知道自己是霜巨人的身份会让他难以融入阿萨神族之中。弗丽嘉相信自己丈夫的神力，不过后来的日子里她必须注意让洛基尽量远离冰霜巨人了。洛基最好永远不要知道自己的身世，做她的快乐的小王子。  
她离开了这么久，不知道洛基这会儿怎么样了，想及此处，弗丽嘉快步向寝殿走去。她到的时候，正好看见两兄弟在分食一块布丁。不想打扰这个和谐的场景，弗丽嘉转身轻轻离去，这里看来没什么可以担心的了。  
她准备去制作点布丁，看样子她的两个儿子都挺喜欢吃的呢。她也已经好久没有亲自动手制作类似布丁的甜品了，所以可能会耗费点时间。这段时间就留给那两兄弟吧。

-TBC-

注释：  
1.故事内容源自北欧神话，这是关于创世的故事，与文章基本无关。  
2.雷神1电影的被删掉的部分里弗丽嘉指出一开始她就希望奥丁告诉洛基一切。

——最后的碎碎念  
还没有接触到外部世界，还未曾受到冷言冷语，仅仅生活在弗丽嘉和索尔的爱之中的洛基仍然保持着孩童的本性，他聪明，却并不需要在这种坏境下展现太多。在火影里，鸣人正是因为没有人的关注，没有人的认可而选择去不停的恶作剧来让别人都注意到他，我想，洛基后来的恶作剧与外部坏境关系很大，他选择用诡计来将自己的真实情感隐藏起来，但是现在还是不需要的。  
弗丽嘉给予洛基的永远是不逊色与给索尔的爱，特别是雷神1里被删减的部分，只有妈妈愿意毫无戒心的把阿斯加德交给洛基，我只想写个世界上最好的妈妈。

ᐕ)⁾⁾希望看到小心心。  
ᐕ)⁾⁾有什么建议或是想法的可以告诉我啊，期待评论。


	3. Milky Way 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小孩的泪水倚仗于周围的疼爱
> 
> 他的泪水若是无人在意
> 
> 总有一天将悄悄干涸
> 
> 泪水结成厚厚的巨壳
> 
> 那个爱哭的小孩便从此消失
> 
> 再寻不见

第三章  
洛基喜欢上吃甜食应该都是索尔的错。  
弗丽嘉看着自己对布丁这类甜食来者不拒的小儿子，忧心他会不会蛀牙的同时也为小儿子喜欢吃自己制作的食物而欣喜。  
索尔对甜食其实并没有多感冒，也不会去和洛基抢那些甜品，他只是专注于自己面前那份烤的松软而清香四溢的肉类，并把绿色蔬菜嫌弃的拨到盘子的另一边。  
充足的甜品并不妨碍洛基与他的哥哥按照老方式分享同一块布丁，两兄弟依旧是你一口我一口直到一块不算大的布丁被消灭。  
不过这一切在奥丁同样在场用餐时都不会发生。  
索尔当着父亲的面，看着自己讨厌的绿色蔬菜和肉类混在一起他却不能挑出来放一边，小脸发苦却也无可奈何。他努力的让自己忽略蔬菜难吃的味道，大口扒完盘中的食物。  
奥丁严肃着一张脸安静用餐的模样让洛基感觉气氛压抑，抱着一块布丁咬了一口却不知道要不要递给自己的哥哥。  
作为餐后甜点的布丁向来都是他和洛基一人一口的解决的，但是今天洛基并没有把他已经咬了一口的布丁递过来。索尔看向自己抱着布丁犹豫的弟弟，于是他自己凑上去咬了一口。  
他向自己的弟弟挤挤眼睛，表示没什么问题。  
洛基偷偷看了眼自己的父亲，奥丁正专注于他的午餐，并没有注意这边索尔的行为，或者是注意到了却也没有什么表态。但这并没有让洛基安下心来，他小心翼翼地咬了口手里的布丁，仍旧没有递给自己的哥哥。  
索尔敬畏自己的父亲，但是他同样也有胆大的一面，他毫不在意自己弟弟此时的畏畏缩缩。他靠近自己的弟弟，张嘴又是一口。  
奥丁注视这一切，微微皱了眉，不过他什么也没说。  
他显然不太能阻止这样兄弟和睦的情景。  
不应该让兄弟俩友好相处难道应该要让他们打起来吗？  
弗丽嘉在一旁看着自己欲言又止的丈夫，嘴角一勾，又给他添了杯葡萄酒。  
毕竟两个孩子还太小。  
奥丁承认自己确实没有自己的妻子更懂得如何和自己的儿子们相处，不过他给自己的小儿子带来了用餐压力这一点他还是能够看出来的。  
他以那杯葡萄酒结尾，结束了用餐，离开了桌子。  
洛基显然松了一口气，愿意将手中的布丁送到自己哥哥的嘴边了。  
弗丽嘉招呼着侍女收拾餐桌，而洛基的视线从索尔身上转而停留在那盘即将被收拾走的饼干上。  
“不要拿走它。”他的声音不大，足以被那位侍女听到。  
但是那位侍女并不为所动，依旧俯身去收那个盘子。  
弗丽嘉转身，看到自己的小儿子的目光。  
“哦，就把它放在那里吧。洛基显然还需要它。”  
“夫人，抱歉，我刚刚没有听清楚小王子说什么。”侍女向弗丽嘉弯腰致歉，把盘子放回原位。  
她应该道歉的对象是洛基，但是她明显忽略了这一点。  
洛基只是小王子，在他们眼中是注定无法继承王位的王子。特别是等索尔继承王座的时候，洛基除了是国王的弟弟外什么都不是，注定了无权无势。而如果洛基未来威胁到索尔的王位，他们也不会惊讶于即将发生的兄弟相残之事。对于这样的未来早已经注定的小王子，他们作为仆人的真的提不起什么敬意。  
而内心大条的索尔也不曾注意到仆人们在对待自己与对待洛基之间的细微差别。  
索尔跑过去把那盘饼干端给自己的弟弟，看着自己的弟弟拿起一块饼干塞进嘴里，一言不发。那双漂亮的绿眼睛被长长的睫毛投下的阴影遮挡，索尔什么也没看到。

阿斯加德的孩子不一定生来就要成为战士，他们可以选择自己的职业，做自己想做乐意做的事情。  
索尔作为奥丁长子，注定成为一名骁勇的战士，而索尔本人对此并不厌恶。  
他有很好的继承奥丁的神力，精力充沛，身强体壮的。  
洛基不同，他是霜巨人的幼小后代。  
霜巨人的基因决定着霜巨人适宜生存在冰天雪地之中而不是温暖四季如春的环境里，这也是为什么劳菲当时选择将挪威化作冰原之后才驻军。  
虽然奥丁用自己的神力将洛基的外表转化成阿斯加德人的模样，使他可以生存在阿斯加德，但这并不意味着洛基也能够在阿斯加德这样温暖的环境里展现属于霜巨人的强势。1  
奥丁也没有必要将洛基变得如同索尔那般强壮。  
正是基于这样的种种原因，洛基在索尔可以轻易的举起起一柄不轻的长剑时，他只能拖着剑柄在地上划出长痕。  
弗丽嘉在睡前总是给他们讲一些他们的父亲，奥丁，征战四方的故事。  
索尔和洛基震惊于父亲的强大，而索尔更对那些征战的历程感兴趣，这一切都让索尔更想成为一名出色的战士了。  
当然索尔也有跑偏过。  
“每一名Valkyrie（女武神）的小臂上都刺着这样的图腾，”弗丽嘉说着，指尖闪起金光，在两个小家伙眼前勾勒出一幅复杂的花纹，“她们是阿斯加德最出色的战士，奥丁赐予她们羽饰的银盔，使俊美的天马成为他们的坐骑，龙牙剑是她们的专属武器。”  
“Sounds great！”索尔振奋的挥挥拳头，“I wanna be a Valkyrie！2”   
索尔并不知道Valkyrie都是女的，他只是觉得弗丽嘉向他展示的那柄龙牙剑的形象太酷了，他不津想象到自己骑在天马身上，一身银盔挥舞着那炫酷的龙牙剑的模样了。  
弗丽嘉对于索尔的发言微微一笑，也不去纠正被他混淆性别的事实，继续讲她的故事，向她的两个孩子用魔法展示一些画面。  
小孩子会长大的，这些事实他们也会慢慢自己弄清楚。  
于是在被人告知Valkyrie都是女性之前，索尔的愿望一直是成为一名Valkyrie，他跑偏多年以致于差点带偏他的那几个伙伴也想成为Valkyrie。

“索尔，这就是你的弟弟吗？”几个孩子聚在一起，看着索尔带来的新成员——他的弟弟，洛基。  
其实索尔早就想把洛基带出来给自己的这些伙伴认识了，不过自己的弟弟那时不会走路，学会走路后又忙于锻炼自己好让能像索尔一样轻易的举起那柄长剑，他只得陪着他的弟弟直到今天。他终于把他的弟弟带出宫殿，介绍给他的朋友们。  
“这是我的弟弟，洛基。”  
“这是希芙，这是范达尔，那是霍根，那个，是福斯塔格。”他指着自己的伙伴们挨个向洛基介绍着。  
小孩子从不介意自己可以多几个伙伴玩耍的。  
洛基也乐于与这些孩子成为朋友，于是他向那些孩子们报以笑容。  
可是他报以笑容的那几个孩子的关注点并没在他身上。  
“索尔，我们还去我们上次说的那片丛林探险吗？”范达尔揽上索尔的肩，问道。  
“当然。”索尔一口答应。  
几个孩子就此出发，目的地是离宫殿不是太远的那处茂密的丛林——弗丽嘉说那里住着一些树精灵。  
而这些孩子探险的目的也就是找到那些树精灵。  
他们谁也不曾见过树精灵，只有索尔和洛基在母亲的魔法图像里见过树精灵的模样，神秘的东西是好奇心强的孩子们最感兴趣的，更别提那些树精灵可以用魔法制作出各种精巧的小玩意儿了。这让这些孩子们迫不及待地去找到那神秘的树精灵了。  
但是在偌大的丛林里寻找体型只有巴掌大的树精灵的困难可想而知。  
幼小的孩童们可不管这些，他们精力十足，在丛林里疯跑，上蹿下跳，林鸟被一片片惊起，不知道哪里的孩子跑来打扰它们的清静。  
洛基其实想一个人紧紧跟在索尔身旁的，不过那个叫希芙的金发小姑娘已经挤到了索尔身旁，他只好跟在另一边。  
事实上洛基的体力也及不上这群孩子，逐渐他也跟不紧索尔的步伐了，索尔另一边的位置也被范达尔占据了，他现在只能跟在大部队的后面了。  
索尔满脑子都是树精灵，也没有发觉洛基从他身旁落到了队伍最后。  
其实队伍也就六个人，所以即使是队伍最后也并没离索尔多远。  
草丛里有抹绿光闪过，一条藤曼突然出现在洛基脚前，猝不及防之下便被绊倒了。  
由于跟在队伍最后，他的体力也不是很能跟得上，所以和索尔他们也是落下了几步的距离，他的摔倒并没有被前面的孩子发现。  
他坐在原地，红了眼眶，膝盖破了皮，微微渗着血。  
他在学走路的时候，每当他摔倒索尔或者弗丽嘉都会第一时间来扶起他，鼓励他坚持下去。  
但是现在弗丽嘉不在身边，索尔走在最前方和希芙他们吵吵闹闹也没有注意到摔倒的洛基，他泛红的眼睛没有被任何人看到。  
“好疼啊。”洛基在心里默默的想，“但是为什么当时学走路摔倒时都没这么疼。”  
良久，他抬眸，对上一双蓝色的大眼睛，那是他的Brother。  
他的哥哥最后还是注意到他了。  
“你怎么了，洛基？”索尔在扭头回答福斯塔格的话时瞥见了远远坐在那里低着头的洛基，什么也没想就跑了回来。  
他弟弟的眼睛红红的，像要哭出来，他再低头，便看到了他弟弟受伤的膝盖。  
“什么嘛，走个路还能摔倒？” 福斯塔格啃了口手里的鸡腿，颇为不屑——他自从学会走路之后还就没有摔倒过。  
“没事的，呼呼就不疼了啊。”索尔安慰着洛基，心疼的吹吹他受伤的膝盖，从怀里拿出弗丽嘉给的手帕小心的给自己的弟弟包上。  
“只是擦破点皮，这没什么大不了的，索尔。”希芙站在一边，看看这个红着眼的小王子，再看看小心翼翼的索尔，“你不用太紧张他的。”  
索尔不觉得，索尔只知道自己有个怕疼的弟弟，自己再小些的时候拍了他弟弟一下就让他的弟弟哭了好久。  
他们妈妈没有在身边，他也不会那可以快速治愈洛基伤口的魔法，他弟弟一定很疼，但是他也无法帮他弟弟分担。  
他的弟弟一句话也没说。  
“小伤，可以自己走的。”霍根淡淡的在这静默的时间里插进话。  
“洛基，你可以继续走路吗？”索尔把自己的弟弟扶起来，问道。  
“这样就走不了路了算什么。” 福斯塔格赶在洛基张嘴前发言。  
洛基想说的话都被淹在了肚子里，他默默向自己的哥哥点点头，推开索尔的手，示意自己问题不大。  
他确实想要他的哥哥能够扶着他继续走，哪怕腿疼，哪怕走不快，他至少可以呆在索尔身旁不被落下，但是福斯塔格的话真的让他不能这样做。  
这群孩子看他的目光让他有点难受。  
但他还是倔强的，什么也没说，推开了索尔扶着自己的手。  
于是他们继续向前行进，只是这次索尔说什么也不肯加快速度了，他的目光时不时的往他弟弟的方向瞥，生怕洛基再摔倒。  
没人发现草丛里又闪现了一团绿光，一条藤蔓出现在范达尔脚前，于是同样的一幕再次上演，不过这次摔的是范达尔。  
范达尔发出一声惨叫，从地上了爬起来，看着脚下绊倒自己的藤曼，踢了两脚，愤愤的喊着“哪来的树藤？”  
他穿着长裤，只是身上沾了些尘土而已，于是他拍了拍灰，朝那几位扭头看他出了什么事的伙伴，嘻嘻一笑。  
草丛里的小家伙似乎还是没有玩够，于是绿幽幽的光芒一闪，又是一条藤曼出现在了索尔脚前，但是索尔伸腿跨了过去，并没有被绊倒。  
洛基发现地上多的几条树藤，再想想自己和范达尔的摔倒，以他聪明的脑袋自然发觉了不对劲。  
“可能树精灵就在旁边了。” 他轻轻扯了扯自己的哥哥，指向索尔脚下的藤曼，他清楚地记得弗丽嘉的故事里树精灵都喜欢用藤蔓绊倒进入自己生活区域的人。  
“在哪？在哪？”索尔没反应过来，只是上跑下跳的，寻找他弟弟嘴里的树精灵。  
不过树精灵实在是太小了，任凭索尔再翻再跳也看不到树精灵的半个影子。  
耗费了许久时间，加上每个孩子都不可避免的被突然出现的树藤绊倒了一次，他们还是决定放弃寻找树精灵了。  
于是孩子们选择结伴回家，离开这片丛林，下次再来找这些狡猾的把他们都绊倒却看不到影子的树精灵。  
而洛基，终于在看不到那几个孩子的时候，得以被他的哥哥背回宫殿里去了。  
那里有他的妈妈，还有等着他的甜甜布丁。  
那里至少没有那些孩子轻视的目光。

-TBC-

注释：  
1\. 源自百度百科：冰霜巨人们能够舒适地生存在寒冷的温度下，但是对炎热、高温敏感、脆弱。尽管他们被发现在阿斯加尔德和在地球上的温和地区能够承受住常温，但极端炎热会引起他们体型收缩甚至融化，不过长期暴露在寒冷中最终又会让他们恢复到以前的体型。  
2\. 雷神3里索尔对瓦尔基里说自己小时候想成为一名Valkyrie直到他发现Valkyrie都是女的。毕竟单看Valkyrie这个单词又看不出指男指女，索尔小时候有误解也正常。

——照旧碎碎念  
洛基生活在奥丁和索尔的阴影里，周边的环境与人也让他觉得自己不被这个世界所容纳接受。宫殿里的仆人们真的是不尊重洛基的。在雷神的删减部分里，明明两个人，仆人却只给索尔端了一杯酒，洛基自嘲，仆人却也在一旁笑他。那几个伙伴也对洛基冷嘲热讽的，并不喜欢洛基。福斯塔格对洛基的嘲笑更明显一点，这是根据雷神1我得来的结论。  
环境对于一个孩子的影响是巨大的，特别是最近刷完了本尼的梅尔罗斯，更有感触。  
我想他的性格的扭曲正是这般逐渐形成的吧。  
树精灵什么的纯属私设，没有从神话里找到合适的故事载体。  
索尔与洛基的感情在我笔下比较慢热，毕竟我是想从小写起的,总要有个过程才能有兄弟到恋人……  
嗯，就是这样的。


	4. Milky Way 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在阴影里施加光芒
> 
> 那莹莹的绿色
> 
> 带来些微的希望
> 
> 且以小谎
> 
> 许以未来

第四章

若是实话实说的话，洛基心底里是愿意和那群孩子成为朋友的，但是即便如此也不会有丝毫动摇索尔这个哥哥在洛基心中的地位。毕竟从小养在宫殿里，同龄的孩子只有索尔一个人，能陪他玩的，也只有索尔一个。  
洛基并没有料到那群孩子并不喜欢自己。  
大概是嫌弃自己的娇小吧。洛基在心里这般定论。  
索尔比洛基大不了多少，但是明显比洛基高半个头，体型也比洛基大上一号，于是在那群孩子里，洛基是各种意义上最小的那个，无论是年龄，身高还是体型。  
照理说作为圈子里最小的孩子，更应该受到周围的照顾与关心。不过这些孩子的性格决定了他们不会在对待这个娇小的孩子方面有什么不同。  
希芙是家里唯一的孩子，被父母溺爱，她的成长环境让她自己认为自己应该是被所有人宠爱的那个孩子——即使是比自己小的洛基得到的关注也不应该多于她希芙。  
霍根其实并不是阿斯加德人，他的家乡被莫卧儿1所占领，父母早已身亡，他被送往阿斯加德，为阿斯加德的一对夫妇所收养。幼年的遭遇造就了他沉默寡言的性格，他对大部分事情其实并不关心。  
福斯塔格自小就沉迷于美食之中，手里向来离不得肉类，这也是他体型巨大的原因。体型的巨大使他自负，对那些娇弱的孩子们嗤之以鼻。  
范达尔属于那种自来熟的类型，话多人也活泼，然而爱哭的小孩子是他最不能招架的事情之一。他的家里就有个爱哭的弟弟，每当自己的弟弟哭起来，范达尔宁愿父亲揍自己一顿也不愿意去哄小孩子。见到洛基，范达尔第一个想到的就是自己家里的弟弟，这让他头疼不已。  
于是在洛基摔倒而红了眼眶时，福斯塔格是第一个表示不屑的，继而是希芙，对于这个抢走了本该在自己身上的注意力的孩子，希芙的内心忿忿不平，却又不好表现。霍根只是淡淡瞥了一眼，这样的伤口对于他自己只是稀松平常的小事。范达尔看到那对湿漉漉的绿眼睛，只想躲到一边祈求这孩子千万别像自己家里的弟弟那般嚎啕大哭。  
索尔仍然保持着他的神经大条，注意不到空气里弥漫的奇怪的氛围。他如陀螺般周游于几人之间，吵吵闹闹说着开心的事情。  
洛基心思敏感，默默承受着那轻视与冷漠的目光，他其实，也想努力融入那个团体之中的，哪怕不是因为自己的哥哥也在其中。  
这一切都在索尔背着他回到宫殿的路上被他短暂的遗忘。  
洛基只是紧了紧自己揽着索尔肩膀的胳膊，将脸贴在自己兄长的背上。  
“Brother，要是瞌睡了就睡吧。”索尔只当是他的弟弟累了想要睡觉。  
他没有感受到自己背上淡淡的湿意，那是他弟弟静默的泪水。  
静默的泪水，无言的消逝。

索尔此时已经能够跟着仙宫里那个剑术高超的人学习剑术了，然而洛基依旧停留在举不起剑的状态里。  
弗丽嘉和奥丁远远立在一旁，看着他们自己的两个孩子训练。  
奥丁的眼神晦涩难懂，即使是站在身旁的弗丽嘉也不能清楚他此时的心思。  
“洛基并不适合成为一名战士。”弗丽嘉看着依旧难以举起那柄长剑的洛基，内心忧虑，对奥丁说道。  
“他毕竟是因幼小而被抛弃的存在。”奥丁淡淡的回应自己的妻子，不带一丝情绪波动。洛基若是生来强壮，劳菲又岂会将他弃之神殿而不顾。  
“那便不要让他继续这种训练了吧。”弗丽嘉只想尽快让这一切停下来，看着一个幼小的孩子去做自己根本做不到的事情实在是一种折磨——无论是于旁观者还是当事人而言都是如此。  
“做个无能的王子吗？”奥丁念叨着这句话，似是想要权衡利弊，“还是看洛基他自己的选择吧。”这是他最后的盖棺定论。  
弗丽嘉自有她的打算，没有回奥丁的话。  
她只是缓缓走下台阶，来到洛基身旁。  
她的小儿子，小脸憋的通红，已经满头大汗却还是坚持要去举起那柄剑。  
“洛基，先把它放下吧。”弗丽嘉轻轻掰开洛基握在剑柄的手，拿出手帕为她的小儿子拭去汗珠。  
洛基听话的放下了那柄给他带来烦恼的剑，乖巧的立在那里，任由弗丽嘉为他清理直到结束。“妈妈，为什么哥哥能轻易地拿起它而我无论如何就是不行呢？”他悄悄凑到自己妈妈的耳朵旁边，有点泄气，小声的向妈妈吐槽自己的不满。  
“索尔有很好继承你父亲的体魄呀。”弗丽嘉笑着摸摸洛基的头，安慰怀里不满的小家伙。  
“那我怎么没有呢？”洛基撅着嘴，睁大眼睛看着自己的妈妈，“我也是父亲的儿子，我不也继承了父亲的体魄了吗？”  
“那是因为洛基更多的继承了我啊。”弗丽嘉搂着洛基，“你哥哥因为更多的继承了父亲，所以才这么强壮，但是他可没有比继承了我的洛基聪明哦。”  
“我比哥哥聪明？”小孩子轻易的相信了弗丽嘉的话，一脸兴奋。  
“当然了，”弗丽嘉看着被激励了的洛基，轻轻戳了戳洛基的小鼻子，继续卖着自己的大儿子，“你没有发现你的哥哥比你蠢很多吗？”  
那双绿色的眼珠在眼眶里打转，洛基有点迟疑的点了点头。  
“那就是了，索尔虽然比洛基强壮，但是他可没有洛基聪明哦。”弗丽嘉趁热打铁，继续夸着自己的小儿子。  
“可我还是举不起它。”洛基看着地上的长剑，跺跺脚，又泄了气。  
“我有办法让你轻易的把它举起来。”弗丽嘉悄声告诉自己的小儿子，看着自己的小儿子漂亮的绿眼睛里闪着光，“想知道吗？”  
“当然。”洛基的回答掷地有声。  
他太想像索尔一样把它轻易拿起来了。  
“那洛基先跟我去个地方吧。”  
弗丽嘉抱起洛基，带他离开这个被用作训练场地的庭院。  
奥丁注视着妻子抱洛基离开，继而再次把视线转回庭院里舞剑的索尔。  
“索尔不适合长剑。”这是奥丁心里唯一的想法。  
而在挥动长剑的索尔，其实在内心有点想念他的玩具锤子。  
“这剑太蠢了，一点都不及我的锤子。”索尔在心里碎碎念。  
要不是他羡慕Valkyrie的龙牙剑，他才不会继续挥动这柄蠢笨的长剑。  
索尔心不在焉的模样让那位剑术大师颇为头疼，但是也不好表现出来，只得继续坚持他的教学。  
想念锤子的索尔并没有发现自己的弟弟已经被妈妈抱走了。  
以为弟弟还在一旁看着自己的索尔也不好中止这场教学，只能一边想念着自己的锤子一边不情愿的挥动手中的长剑。  
事实上弗丽嘉带洛基去了仙宫的一座书库里。  
那里储有着仙宫历代来的各种书籍，而弗丽嘉想让洛基看的正是关于魔法的。  
洛基的体质并不适合成为一名战士，再过于强求也是无用的。  
“或许洛基可以在魔法上有所成就。”正是怀有这样的想法，弗丽嘉决定教给洛基法术——成为一名法师也没什么不好的。  
既然洛基不能在身体素质上比及奥丁或是索尔，倒不如在法术上给他以希望，这样不会使他觉得自己和索尔差距过大。  
洛基比索尔在学习东西方面认真的多，他坐在弗丽嘉怀里，安静的抱着那本入门的书籍，读得津津有味，只有当遇到不懂的地方时才会扭头向自己的母亲求助。  
自此，洛基与法术结缘。  
但他心底仍无比希望可以成为一名强大的战士。

静谧的午后，柔和的光透过窗子洒进房间，两个趴在地上的孩子借着光读书。  
洛基读的是弗丽嘉为他挑好的魔法书，而索尔则拿着一本不知道从哪里找到的和树人语言有关的书2。  
洛基能够安静的看上一天，但是索尔显然不行，他能安静的看一会儿书已经算是少有的了。  
索尔的注意力很快就从书本上那一句句的“I am Groot”上面转移到了自己弟弟身上。  
在阳光的照耀下，他的弟弟长的过分的睫毛投下一片朦胧的阴影，平常经常注视着自己的那对漂亮的绿眼睛就藏在那片阴影里，现在正专注于书本上对于索尔来说过分枯燥的文字。乌黑的头发服帖的背在耳后，露出那双圆润可爱的小耳朵和白白的脖颈。  
“他的弟弟好看的像个女孩子。”索尔心里这样想着，心思更不往书本上放了。  
索尔在地上打了个滚，试图在疏解自己无聊之意的同时引起自己弟弟的注意。  
然而此举无效。  
洛基把书翻面，并没有看自己的哥哥一眼。  
于是索尔起身，蹦了几下，伸了个懒腰。  
然而又没能引起他弟弟的注意。  
洛基专注于书本上的词句，其实根本没发现自己的哥哥在做什么。  
索尔不得趣，重新趴好看书。  
“I am Groot.”索尔念了一句。  
洛基抬头看了一眼自己的哥哥，不明所以，又低头专注于自己的书。  
“I am Groot.”索尔用手臂支撑着脸，继续念叨。  
洛基抬头，眼珠微动，却还是不知道他哥哥在做什么，于是注意力回归书本。  
“I am Groot.”索尔继续念。  
“What？”洛基终于问了出来。  
“I am Groot.”索尔看着自己的弟弟，吐出这句话。  
“不，bro，你是索尔。”洛基皱着眉头纠正自己的哥哥。  
“I am Groot.”索尔翻了个滚，仰面朝天。  
“你是索尔，bro，”洛基坐起来，小眉毛皱的可爱，“索尔。”  
“I am Groot.”索尔乐此不疲。  
“你是索尔！”  
“I am Groot.”  
“索尔！”  
“I am Groot.”  
……  
漫长而无聊的对话以洛基开始不理索尔终结。  
即使索尔再重复那句“I am Groot”，洛基也不再搭理自己的哥哥了，他又一次专心于书本里。  
索尔拿着书在地上翻滚，想找出新的办法让他弟弟陪他玩。  
他把书举高后松手，任由书在失去支撑时“啪”的砸到自己头上。  
他把书拨开，看向自己的弟弟，而听到动静抬起头的洛基只是送给了自己的兄长一个完美的白眼。  
洛基确信索尔刚才的那堆“I am Groot”是在玩他，所以下定决心不理睬索尔接下来的任何行动。  
索尔接受了来自自家弟弟的白眼，瘫在地上，一动不动。  
他忽然又从地上骨碌起来，随便从书上扯下来一页，撕得四散纷飞。  
不可避免地，洛基被索尔弄出来的动静吸引，他又不想搭理自己哥哥的愚蠢而无意义的行为，于是绷着小脸看着索尔把那张纸的碎片抛来抛去。  
忍无可忍，洛基伸出手，把弗丽嘉教给自己的一个简单的法术使了出来，绿色的荧光浮现在指尖，一阵风起，吹走了索尔所有用来抛着玩的碎纸片，末了洛基再次赠送自己的哥哥一个白眼，低头回归于自己的魔法书。  
索尔看着自己空无一物的手掌，怔在原地。  
“洛基什么时候学会了母亲的法术？”他的脑子里只有这个问题。  
但是他很快就不纠结于这个问题了——因为看书实在是太无聊了。  
索尔猛地扑在洛基身上，四肢盘住自己的弟弟不让他脱离自己的怀抱，然后抱着自己的弟弟开始在打滚。  
索尔只想把他弟弟的注意力从这些无聊的书里移开。  
他这次成功了。  
洛基的心思全部花在了如何脱离自己哥哥的怀抱上了。  
洛基想用些魔法，但是就他现在所学会的魔法里并没有能把他瞬间转移到另一个地方去的。即使有，他也无法在被索尔禁锢住四肢的情况下施展，于是他能做的只有努力挣扎。  
索尔本就比洛基健硕，洛基很难挣脱索尔，但是他的挣扎也让索尔的翻滚难以继续，索尔生怕自己一不小心会伤到洛基。  
“Bro，”发现自己力气根本比不过索尔的洛基撅着嘴喊自己的哥哥，“你到底想干什么？”  
“我只想你陪我玩。”

-TBC-

注释：  
1\. 源于北欧神话，霍根并不像大部分阿斯嘉德人一样是一位阿萨神族人。他未知的家乡很久以前被“Mogul of the Mystic Mountain（神秘山中的莫卧儿）”征服，莫卧儿杀死了霍根的先人并损毁了他的家乡。  
2\. 索尔能听懂Groot说话，说是阿斯加德有教这门语言的选修课。

——照旧碎碎念中  
关于洛基和索尔读书的场景，来自淘宝上偶然发现的一件T恤上的印花【还有美队和钢铁侠同款的，店家还送同款徽章】于是，我就把它们买回来了【画风真的超可爱】，这里貌似不能发图hhh  
虽然我的文并不是很还原那个场景哈。


	5. Milky Way 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伤害并非本意
> 
> 表面疏离
> 
> 内心担忧
> 
> 只敢趁夜深偷偷观望
> 
> 你是施展魔法的第一对象

第五章

洛基想陪他哥哥玩吗？答案当然是确定的。  
但是这并不意味着他愿意和索尔一起撕书玩，那些书可都是他的宝贝。所以洛基的选择是继续看书。不过这之前他需要先想个办法挣脱他的哥哥的怀抱，他的力气可并不够。  
“我不想。”洛基不管索尔，翻了个白眼，试图说服自己的哥哥放开自己，“我要看书。”  
“那多没意思啊，”索尔死不松手，“我不管，我只想你陪我玩。”  
“我要看书，现在！”洛基愤愤地吼。  
“那你看吧。”索尔虽然嘴上这么说着，手下却不曾收力，他弟弟被他这么搂着当然看不成什么书，到时候肯定就会陪他玩啦。  
索尔抱着洛基在地上打滚，就是不放开自己的弟弟。  
结果是索尔成功在自己右胳膊上收获了一枚带血的牙印——洛基被他逼急了，张嘴就咬了上去，也没顾什么轻重。  
弗丽嘉拿来纱布给索尔包扎伤口，索尔在一旁哼哼唧唧的，试图引起洛基的同情。  
他自己皮糙肉厚的，洛基只是咬破了一层皮，所以这点伤口对索尔来说根本不疼，而且弗丽嘉也已经用了治愈的魔法，伤口早就没什么感觉的索尔偏偏装作疼的不行的样子。  
洛基窝在弗丽嘉的令一侧，撇过头去不看疼的“呲牙咧嘴”的索尔，然而听见索尔的哼声又不忍心的把视线悄悄移到索尔被自己咬伤的胳膊上。  
“他活该。”洛基抱着胳膊，心里这样想着，“谁让他不放开我的。”然而看着索尔痛的要命的表情，再想想那个带着血的牙印，洛基的眉头又皱了起来。他自己是很怕疼的，要是被索尔那么咬一口他绝对能痛的哭出来。可他才不要向索尔道歉，也不想让自己的哥哥看到自己愧疚的表情，于是他又把脸绷起来猛地扭向另一边去，决心忽略自己的哥哥。但是万一索尔要是因此讨厌自己了又怎么办，想及此处，他又一次偷偷扭头去观察索尔的表情，希望能看出来点什么，他看到的只有索尔的一脸“痛苦”。  
索尔当然有注意到自己弟弟有偷偷瞟过来。  
试问当一个“演员”发现自己的表演成功引起了自己想要引起注意的人的关注时，他会做什么呢？  
当然是更卖力的进行自己的表演了。  
索尔也正是这么做的。  
他用轻轻的哼声表达自己的疼痛，努力把眉毛皱在一起，把嘴巴抿的紧紧的，用另一只手捏着受伤的胳膊，努力做出一副疼痛难忍的样子。  
索尔的演技能骗得过洛基，却骗不过自己的妈妈。  
弗丽嘉瞪着沉溺于表演的索尔，摇了摇头。  
她怎会看不出来索尔这样做是为了吸引洛基的注意，微微叹口气，却也懒得去揭穿大儿子的演技，就让他们闹闹也没什么的。  
可是小家伙铁了心不理自己的哥哥，虽然自己在心里担心地在地上打滚，但是表面上就是一句话也不说，只是偷偷的以为没人能发现似的一次一次往索尔那边看。  
这种情况一直持续到晚餐时刻，索尔为了继续骗自己的弟弟，只能把右胳膊垂下去，艰难的用左手吃饭。  
弗丽嘉看着演戏就要演全套的大儿子，只觉好笑。这样只是自讨苦吃，不过不想拆穿的她也只想在一旁默默看戏。  
洛基默默扒着盘中的食物，偶尔悄悄看着自己吃饭艰难的兄弟，最后继续低头解决自己的晚餐。不管自己的哥哥现在多可怜，至少他现在还不想理索尔。  
饭后洛基抓起布丁，一句话都不说回了自己的屋子里，还反锁了门——他和索尔早就已经不睡在一张床上了，有了各自的房间，各自的床铺。  
索尔眼巴巴的看着不理自己就算了今天连饭后甜点都不给自己分享了的弟弟跑回了屋里，留给他的只有个背影，自我怀疑戏是不是演过头了。想都不用想索尔就知道自己弟弟锁门的声音那么大就是给他听的。  
他长叹一口气，把自己瘫在床上，思考着怎么把自己弟弟哄回来。  
“明天把树精灵给洛基抓回来玩好了。”索尔这样想着，却听到自己房间门被推开了的声音。好奇心作祟，他躺好装作睡着的样子，眯缝着眼观察。  
那个趁夜深偷偷摸进索尔房间的是洛基。  
“弟弟？”索尔内心很是惊讶，“这么晚了，他不是早睡了吗？”  
索尔还是静静躺着，想看看他弟弟跑来干什么。  
洛基蹑手蹑脚的走到他哥哥的床边，看着早已“睡熟”的索尔，松了口气。  
他轻而慢的拆开索尔受伤被妈妈包好的纱布，借着一点微光看着索尔的胳膊，牙印已经看不见了，只是破皮的地方还泛着不同于肤色的粉红，提醒着洛基这里是被他咬破的地方。  
索尔感觉胳膊上突然有了一丝凉意，僵直了身体，他不确定那是不是洛基的眼泪。但他不敢动，他弟弟要是发现他没睡肯定会二话不说直接跑。  
那确实是洛基的眼泪。  
小家伙眼睛红红的，躲在自己房间里啃了口布丁，却感觉自己尝不出来一丝一毫的甜意，也没有再想吃下去的欲望。他红着眼，撅着嘴巴坐在门后直到夜深了才敢跑去看看自己哥哥的伤口。  
他站在自己的角度，看着索尔其实已经好的差不多的伤口，觉得那一定特别疼，所以哥哥才没法用右手吃饭了。  
他心疼自己的哥哥，却又不想表达，但是那滴眼泪已经帮他说明了一切。  
他默默的念了段咒语，把手指轻轻放在索尔胳膊上，那是他偷偷跑去向妈妈问来的以他现在的能力可以使用的简单的治愈法术。  
索尔只觉得胳膊上暖暖的，不知道自己弟弟在做什么。  
洛基满意的看着那几片泛红的皮肤恢复正常的肤色，努力把纱布恢复原样。  
最后在确认了索尔没醒之后，洛基才离开了自己哥哥的屋子。  
直到听到门合上的声音，索尔才敢睁开眼，他看了看自己的胳膊，那里被弗丽嘉绑的好好的蝴蝶结已经被一个丑丑的死结替代了。  
他坐起来，这才发现手边还有个被咬了一口的布丁。  
其实索尔觉得这个死结格外的顺眼。  
他抓起布丁塞进嘴里，决定明天去抓只树精灵送给他的弟弟。  
不过在此之前，索尔抱起被子往门外跑，决定今天晚上要和洛基一起睡。

魔力是很消耗精神力的一种东西。  
洛基在帮索尔治疗后回到自己房间，困意袭来，倒头就睡，即使在索尔抱着被子滚到自己床上时都没醒。  
这天晚上洛基其实没怎么睡好。  
他梦见自己掉进了母亲故事所描绘的中庭大海里，被一条凶恶的鲨鱼追杀，结果闯进了一只八爪大章鱼的领地，被章鱼的触手死死缠住了，怎样都不能脱身，甚至还有点呼吸困难。  
在章鱼向他张开嘴巴时，洛基睁开了眼睛，他是被梦吓醒了，眼前是个用纱布打成的死结。  
还好是个梦，洛基松了口气，却依旧发现自己动弹不得——索尔使劲搂着他，而且把腿都盘在了他身上。  
“这个蝴蝶结真丑。”这是睡得有点懵的洛基的第一想法。  
“不对，”第二秒清醒的洛基反应了过来，“索尔什么时候睡到这里的？！”  
他不敢相信自己的眼睛，而那个昨天被他打成死结的纱布提醒着洛基那的确是索尔的胳膊没错。  
洛基努力把自己的胳膊从索尔怀里抽出来，没想到刚抽出来索尔就又紧紧的把洛基搂向自己，洛基被迫与索尔脸蹭脸，而元凶毫无自觉，呼呼大睡。  
“Brother！”洛基用自己最大的声音在索尔耳边吼，试图叫醒睡着了手下力气依然不小的索尔。  
“洛基…”然而他的哥哥只是睁了睁眼，看清眼前人之后，又使劲把洛基往自己身上搂了搂，再蹭了蹭脸又合上了眼皮。  
“索尔！”继续努力挣脱的洛基。  
“别闹，”索尔闭着眼睛，迷糊中吐字不清，“再睡…会…儿…”  
洛基承认他很想再咬索尔一口，或许这次咬脸上是个不错的选择。  
他这么想了，也付诸了行动。  
只是这次注意没咬太狠。  
虽然，皮糙肉厚是索尔的特性，但是不等于脸上的肉也是，突然的疼痛足以叫醒迷糊糊的索尔。  
索尔睁眼看到他的弟弟，感觉到自己脸上的肉就在洛基嘴里，挣扎也不是，不挣扎也不是。  
而洛基见索尔这次醒了，就松开嘴，嗯，这次只有牙印。  
“你怎么又咬我？”索尔放开洛基，捂着自己被咬的脸，瞪大眼睛不明所以的看着一大早就咬自己的洛基，他明明什么也没干啊。  
“你怎么在我床上？”洛基不接他的问题。  
“我，”索尔努力在脑子里找个借口，“你昨天晚上不也跑我床上去了嘛。”  
“我看着你给我把纱布拆了又包了包，洛基，你做了什么为什么我当时胳膊上暖暖的？”  
“哦你还给我留了块咬了口的布丁，你昨天怎么没吃？”  
“我都吃了，挺好吃的啊，你不会生气吧？”  
索尔一句一句的问着洛基昨晚上做的事情，完全没注意到对面的洛基的脸越来越红。  
“索尔·奥丁森！”洛基吼着索尔的全名，“你给我离开我的房间！”  
一脸不知所措的索尔·奥丁森连人带被子被自家弟弟踢出了房间。  
洛基则把自己塞进了被子里，任索尔怎么在外面敲门喊他都不做反应。  
他的哥哥居然没睡，而且把他的行动都看在眼里还装睡？  
天哪，那他昨天晚上都干了什么蠢事？  
洛基捂住脸，感觉不知道怎么面对自己的哥哥。  
“洛基！”这是锲而不舍，连被子都没送回自己房间的索尔。

弗丽嘉一大早看见自己的大儿子抱着被子，站在自己小儿子的房间外面，喊着“洛基”而又不停地敲着门，所以这两兄弟昨天晚上又发生什么事情了？  
“索尔，你这是在做什么？”  
索尔看见自己的妈妈，于是果断把被子扔在原地跑了过去。  
“妈妈，”索尔扯着弗丽嘉的裙子不松，语气委委屈屈，“你帮我哄哄洛基吧，他不知道为什么又生我气了。”还又咬了我一口，后半句索尔没说出来，他不想让弗丽嘉知道洛基咬了自己的脸。  
“你又做什么了？”弗丽嘉不动声色地从索尔手里救下自己即将被蹂躏的裙子，摸了摸索尔的头问道。  
索尔一脸无辜，大睁着眼把昨晚上和刚刚发生的事情一五一十的告诉了弗丽嘉。  
弗丽嘉能说什么呢，这个结果并没有超出她的预测。  
她早就看出来自己的小儿子担心自己伤到索尔了，而索尔当时又没病装病的，虽然洛基表面上漠视索尔，内心却还是担心的，所以趁夜深偷偷跑去看索尔的伤口也在情理之中。  
但是索尔装睡就算了，居然还把自己装睡的事情自己暴露出来了。照她小儿子的性子，估计这会儿还缩在被窝里呢。  
“洛基。”弗丽嘉在门外轻轻敲了敲，又向自己的大儿子比出“嘘”的手势让索尔保持安静。  
听到了弗丽嘉的声音的洛基把自己从被子里揪了出来，理了理自己在被子里拱的乱糟糟的黑发，光着脚丫就跑去给自己的妈妈开门。  
他打开门第一眼看到的就是抱着被子的索尔。  
于是他“啪”的一声合上了门，把索尔欲打的招呼噎在喉咙里。  
然后猛然想起来喊自己的是弗丽嘉，又忽地把门拉开。  
弗丽嘉看着自己小儿子别扭的行为，再看看自己的大儿子因为洛基打开门又关上门而僵在脸上的笑容，嘛，一对活宝。  
洛基把门拉开，扑进弗丽嘉的怀里，把头扭到另一边去不看索尔。  
索尔抱着被子钻到另一边去，洛基就再次扭头。  
总之他今天一天是都不想看见自己的哥哥了，大概明天也不想，可能最近一段时间都不想看见索尔了。  
具体是什么原因，只有他自己最清楚。

-TBC-

——最后的碎碎念  
小洛基这时候还没有把自己的聪明劲用在索尔身上，所以小索尔暂时是那个各种逗弟弟的存在。等洛基再长长他会全还回来的哈哈哈。  
And 我有点想拉长战线了。  
ᐕ)⁾⁾谢谢喜欢我文章的你们留下的小心心。  
ᐕ)⁾⁾期待评论。


	6. Milky Way 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个咒语  
换的来静谧  
亦可换得孤独感  
尚武的国度  
哪里可寻魔法的认同

第六章

索尔发现洛基最近都躲着自己。  
白天的训练不再参与也罢，连吃饭的时间都选择与他错开，而且最近长待的藏书屋也看不到洛基的身影了。  
这一点都不好。  
“妈妈，你知道洛基最近去哪里了吗？”索尔一早结束了自己的训练，希望弗丽嘉能告诉自己弟弟的行踪。  
“洛基一直在他的房间呢。”弗丽嘉指了指洛基紧闭的房门。  
小家伙前几天跑来要了份书录，把需要看的书一股脑全部搬进了自己的房间，除了吃饭都没怎么从屋子里出来过。  
索尔得到了自己想要的答案，便跑去开洛基的房门，任由他如何用力，那个金属的门把手都纹丝不动。  
他弟弟又把门给反锁了。  
索尔无奈，只得敲门。他确信他敲门的声音足够大到叫醒一个在屋子里睡着的人了，但是屋内的人却没有任何开门的迹象。  
你永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人，更何况那个“装睡的人”还给自己的耳朵施加了魔法让自己能够屏蔽外界的声音。  
洛基在听到门把手被掰动的声音的时候就知道他的哥哥在门外了，他知道，接下来索尔肯定会使劲敲门，而那产生的噪音会令他无法再安静学习魔法，所以他把手指覆上自己的耳朵，施加了个新学的魔法。  
于是整个世界都安静了。  
洛基轻轻的呼出一口气，继续抱着那本厚厚的魔法书看。  
他的房间有个朝阳的大窗子，窗口大敞，午后的阳光正好照进来伴随着微微的和风，洛基伸手拿了块盘子里的饼干，感受着照耀在身上的暖洋洋的阳光，边吃边看。这很好，阳光微风和小甜饼再配上手上这本详实的魔法书，安静的世界，没有他的蠢哥哥的打扰，再也没什么更让他满足的了。  
洛基放下书伸了个懒腰，想要更多的感受下午后的阳光。  
嗯，如果窗外没有索尔的脸就更好了。洛基这样想着，眯着眼睛看着窗外。  
“Hey，洛基！”索尔趴在窗沿上向洛基挥手，还好他有想起来他弟弟的屋子里有个大窗户，不然今天是见不到洛基了。  
嗯，索尔还向他挥了挥手，他有说什么吗？洛基想着，又坐下拿起了自己的书，没做什么反应。直到下一秒他才反应过来那是索尔，他最近都躲着的哥哥！  
得赶紧关窗。  
在他这样想的时候索尔半个身子已经翻了进来，当他做出行动时已经晚了，索尔翻了进来，正好扑在奔过去关窗的洛基身上。  
“洛基，”索尔喊他的弟弟，内心委屈，“我敲了那么久的门你怎么不理我？”  
洛基只是看着他的哥哥一脸委屈，张嘴不知道说了些什么。  
他的魔法还没消失，他现在还是什么都听不见。  
我是不是应该找一个能把索尔的嘴巴封上的魔法？洛基抱着胳膊盯着索尔，准备接下来就去书里翻翻，他好像又看到过。  
“洛基，洛基，洛基，”索尔看着安静的弟弟不停的喊着他的名字，问着，“你怎么不理我啊？”  
任你怎么说，我都听不见。抱着这样的想法，洛基乐得安静，走到一旁，坐上椅子继续抱书，把自家哥哥晾在一旁。  
而索尔在一边各种咋咋呼呼，试图引起洛基的注意。  
这注定是要失败的，毕竟洛基现在什么也听不见。  
片刻后索尔就发不出声音了，他只见洛基扬了扬手，指尖泛着绿光，接下来他的嘴唇就像被什么东西狠狠粘住了，再也张不开，只能发出呜呜的声音。  
此刻洛基把手指再次贴上自己的耳朵，解开了魔法，看着自己瞪大了眼睛不可置信这一切，嘴里只能发出“呜呜”声的哥哥。  
“呜呜呜呜唔唔呜……”洛基你做了什么？  
“呜呜呜呜唔唔呜哼？！”我怎么不能说话了？！  
“唔唔！”洛基！  
索尔所有的话语都成功被封进了嘴巴里，他见洛基半天都没有解开魔法的意思，只得捂着嘴巴往门外跑。  
他弟弟学会了魔法了，这真糟糕。索尔在心里暗暗叫苦，把门锁打开，跑了出去还不忘带上了门。  
他能不带上门吗？他的弟弟在屋子里笑的猖狂的很，还是关上门遮遮吧。  
最后还是弗丽嘉帮索尔解开了魔法，并且把洛基小小的训了一通。  
然而小家伙听训时撅着嘴，把不满清清楚楚的写在脸上。  
明明是索尔太烦了他才把索尔的嘴给封上的。  
经此一闹，两兄弟的相处又缓和了许多，恢复了从前的模样。  
但是也有一些东西变得不同了。  
比如索尔不再跑去打扰他弟弟学习魔法了。因为他知道他要是再去嚷嚷的话洛基就会用魔法把他的嘴巴给封上的。他索尔，作为仙宫的大王子，要是被人知道了被魔法封上了嘴巴多丢人。  
洛基也不再参与那项根本不适合他的训练了。他现在只需要用一个比较简单的魔法就能让那把剑飘起来了，根本不用费什么力气就能让那柄剑随着自己的心意而动。  
索尔依然讨厌剑术，但是他也没能找到合适的武器供他使用，只能晚上默默抱着自己的棉质锤子玩偶烦恼。  
不过在一段安静的学习生活过去了的时候，洛基承认他有点想自己哥哥在身边闹自己的时光了，不过他是不可能告诉他哥哥的。  
索尔也没忘记自己想给洛基抓树精灵的事情，于是偷偷约了在仙宫外认识的伙伴们再次去寻找树精灵，不过他们最终还是无功而返，甚至在离开丛林的路上还又一次被树精灵的树藤给绊倒了。  
他到底还是没给他弟弟带回来一只树精灵，不过洛基并不知道。

“索尔，”希芙提出自己的意见，“我们今天捉迷藏吧！”  
几个孩子还是保持着见面的频率，每次都要做些有趣的事情。  
除了并不清楚捉迷藏为何物的索尔和洛基以外，剩下的孩子都表示同意。  
“什么是捉迷藏？”洛基问道，他和索尔都没有玩过这个游戏。  
“就是一个人倒数六十个数，其他人都趁着这段时间把自己藏起来，等倒数完了那个数数的人就去把藏起来的人都找出来，最后被找出来的人就是胜利者，第一个被找到的人就在下一轮做找人的人。”范达尔在几次相处之下发觉洛基并不像自己的弟弟那般又爱哭又难哄，所以反倒和洛基还算亲近，“这游戏很简单的。”  
“那我要第一个找人！”洛基听了范达尔的回答，认为还不错，于是自告奋勇要做第一个做找人的那个。  
捉迷藏这个游戏，有的人热衷于找人，有的人热衷于躲藏起来，不过还是喜欢躲的人居多。  
讲清规则，确定好角色后，洛基便捂着眼睛面对着墙壁开始倒数，其他的孩子跑开寻找地方躲藏。  
若论起洛基最想第一个找到的人，那当然是索尔。  
因此在他倒数完毕的时候便朝着寻找索尔的目标而去，即使范达尔因为担心洛基不会玩这个游戏而非常想被第一个找到并躲在离洛基最近的窗帘里，他甚至还把他热爱的长剑露了个剑柄出来，洛基也没去第一个把他揪出来。  
大概是索尔第一个玩这个游戏，也可能是不够了解这里的构造，他藏得算是拙略了点。他把自己缩在一个花坛里，自认为我看不见你你就也看不到我，但是他那一头金发在一丛绿色里真的是十分显眼。  
远远就看见花坛里上多了一堆金毛的洛基翻了个白眼，快步走近。  
“找到你了。”洛基揪了揪他哥哥那头好看的金发，看着他哥哥一脸不可置信的样子。  
“怎么可能？我都没看见你你是怎么看见我的！”索尔不服的瞎嚷嚷。  
但是洛基不理他，继续去找那几个躲起来的孩子。  
最终范达尔也没搞明白为什么自己那么明显却还成了最后的赢家，虽然成为赢家也没什么不好的。他盯着洛基，再看着在洛基旁边因为第一个被找到而气得抓头发的索尔，不知道该说些什么。  
“好吧，我找就我找！”索尔最后还是不甘心的接受了这个事实，捂着眼趴在墙上倒数。  
洛基看着四散而去寻找新地方躲藏的其他人，并不为所动。他看着范达尔这次把自己藏得好好的，不禁挑了挑眉。洛基没打算找地方藏，对他来说，他有更好的方法来把自己藏起来。  
默默念下一串咒语，洛基的身影便渐渐隐藏在空气之中，再寻不见。  
索尔内心愤愤，数着数字的同时想着如何把自己的弟弟也第一个找出来，但其实他弟弟就在他旁边，悄悄地盯着他的表情，暗觉好笑，洛基便捂着嘴巴不让自己的笑声给露出来。  
倒数完毕索尔便开始了寻找。  
他看见一抹黑色便兴冲冲地跑了过去，以为那是洛基的头发，靠近了才发现那只是块黑色的布料，不知被何人丢弃在此。  
每个人都藏的隐蔽，而索尔又偏偏只擅长横冲直撞不愿意动脑子去仔细思考，很长时间里索尔一个人都没有找到。  
洛基觉得他要看不下去了。  
明明福斯塔格就藏在那个柜子里索尔却根本不去打开，明明索尔刚刚经过的树上就趴着霍根他却不抬头找找，明明能看看桌子下被桌布遮挡的地方有没有人索尔连看都懒得看，而且希芙的金发在那个金色柱子后面都露出来了他居然看不见的吗？  
洛基在此时觉得弗丽嘉说的索尔没他聪明的话是无比的正确。  
他还是帮帮他的哥哥把。  
他伸出脚，把他哥哥绊倒在桌子旁边。  
索尔一边疑惑自己怎么平路走着也会摔倒，另一边看到了桌布不知为何被撩开了一个小角，露出范达尔的衣服。  
“哈哈，”索尔激动着自己终于找到了一个人，拉扯着范达尔的衣服把他从桌子下面拖出来，“我找到你了，范达尔！”  
范达尔表示很疑惑，上次和没藏起来没什么区别就被最后一个找到了，这次怎么藏得隐蔽却被第一个发现？他是不可能知道是洛基把桌布掀起来让索尔发现他的。  
听闻范达尔被找到，福斯塔格悄悄把柜门打开了一个小缝观察外边的情况，正好和对面走过来的索尔对上了眼。  
没有办法，他体型那么大，对他来说是小缝，对索尔来说就是紧闭的柜门在突然开了一道明显的缝，哪里能不发现藏在里面向外看的福斯塔格。  
在洛基秘密的帮助下，索尔继而找到了霍根和希芙。  
他没能找到洛基。  
几个孩子把这片地方找了个遍都不见洛基的影子。  
隐身的洛基哪能找的到，除非他自己解除魔法现身。  
熟知自己最近把魔法用的十分灵活的弟弟的索尔终于想出来洛基是用了魔法，于是他也不找了。  
“洛基，你把魔法解开吧，”索尔大声说着，他并不知道洛基在哪里藏着，“大家都被我找到了，你肯定是最后的胜利者，不用再藏了。”  
什么叫都被你找到了？分明都是我帮你找到的。洛基对自己哥哥的发言很是无语，不过他还是念了咒，让自己的身形再次显现出来。  
他就在索尔身旁。  
看见洛基的几个孩子也围过来了，福斯塔格第一个喊着“犯规”。  
“玩捉迷藏用魔法，作弊行为！”希芙听了索尔的解释，表达着自己的不满。  
“玩游戏就不要用魔法了。” 霍根也对洛基使用魔法的行为表示不认同。  
第一次在除了索尔之外的人眼前使用魔法，却并没有得到什么认同的洛基垂下眼帘，把不开心的情绪压在心底，淡淡说道：“那我以后不用就是了。”  
一群人里唯独范达尔对此很感兴趣。他们没有人是法师，而且这也是他生来第一次看见魔法，好奇心难以抑制，于是他追在洛基身后连连追问怎么学的能隐身的魔法，能不能也给他施加一个？  
洛基被他追问的烦心，一个曾经施展在他哥哥身上的咒语施在了范达尔身上。  
世界又安静了。

-TBC-


	7. Milky Way 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 华纳的温柔  
阿斯加德的冷淡  
派对的热闹  
独自一人的落寞  
再回归于书海

第七章

索尔捏着一封福斯塔格托侍从送进来的信犹豫不决。  
其实也没什么，只是邀请他去参加一场睡衣派对而已，他只是犹豫要不要等洛基回来。  
弗丽嘉身为华纳神族的一员，几天前去参加了华纳海姆举行的盛会。她想借此机会去看看故土，同时她也把缩在屋里足不出户的小儿子带了去。  
洛基这段日子变得比以前安静了许多。虽然他小时候就是安静的性子，只是这些日子里有点安静过头了。整日整日的坐在屋里抱着书看，只有饿了或是房间里的甜点吃完了才会跑出来自己拿些食物回去，即使是出来时也不常说话。索尔跑进屋里去，不到几秒就会再跑出来。弗丽嘉并不清楚最近在洛基身上发生了些什么，但是她认为趁这次机会让洛基换换心情也是不错的。  
她的小儿子撅着嘴，嘴上说着如何不情愿的话语，却掩饰不了眼睛里的期盼与好奇。  
“口是心非的小家伙。”弗丽嘉戳戳洛基的小脸，牵起他的手去了华纳海姆。  
索尔想等洛基回来和洛基一起去参加这场睡衣派对，可他不清楚洛基和母亲究竟什么时候才会从华纳海姆回来。  
即使神经大条如他也是能看出来他弟弟最近心情不好的。  
可不是嘛，这段日子里每回他刚进洛基的屋里，洛基就会把目光从书里移开，用那对绿眼睛瞪着他，并把手给举起来，指尖飘忽着绿莹莹的光芒，无声的威胁着让他离开。  
之前也不是这样的。  
他也不清楚他的弟弟为什么心情不好。这次睡衣派对是个不错的机会让洛基能开心一点。索尔也正是抱着这样的想法而在金宫前犹豫不决。  
但他也确实不知道弗丽嘉的归期。派对就在今天下午，时间亦所剩无几，彩虹桥上也不见母亲的身影。  
与其在这里干等倒不如回去收拾东西。索尔叹了口气，决定回去收拾下需要的东西一个人去参加这个派对。还好福斯塔格有在希芙的提醒下给索尔备注上了他需要带的东西，索尔也终于有机会向他的朋友们展示下自己心爱的锤子了——虽然只是棉质的玩偶。其实索尔也想用锤子做武器的，但是不知道是什么缘故，他总感觉那些放在武器架上的锤子不怎么样。  
索尔把自己的锤子裹进睡衣，塞进他的背包里，却又在床上躺了下来。  
感受着被褥的柔软，索尔不得不说，他有点想念他的弟弟了。虽然洛基最近也并不愿意和他一起玩，但是这都不会影响到他们之间的感情。  
“洛基。”索尔默默的念叨一句，翻个身把头深深埋进被子里。  
忽地他又坐了起来，扯起背包跑了出去。  
他的目的地倒也不是金宫之外，而是他弟弟的屋子，洛基现在不在，屋子也并没有上锁，他只需要轻轻一推，门便开了。  
洛基的屋子里现在是堆满了书，连他的床上都瘫放着几本书。  
索尔实在是不懂这些满是密密麻麻的文字的厚东西有什么吸引人的，反正他是看不下去的。他能在仙宫导师的紧追慢赶中学会那本关于语言的书就已经是不错的了。  
看在他弟弟这么爱惜书的份上，他还算是小心的把桌面上堆满的书理了理，清出来一小片空地，找来笔纸留了张纸条，这样如果洛基回来的早的话说不定还是可以去的。  
虽说是睡衣派对，但是大家的睡衣其实并无太大的区别，游戏才是睡衣派对的重点不是么？  
福斯塔格是睡衣派对的热衷者，同时作为主人的他也准备好了整个派对的一切，作为重点收尾的枕头大战需要的塞满羽毛的柔软枕头堆满了床铺。  
希芙穿着粉嫩嫩的小睡裙，金色的长发被精心梳理过，站在福斯塔格家门前等着索尔的到来。  
“嘿，索尔，快点，就剩下你了！”希芙对索尔远远的挥挥手臂，同时心里莫名的为没有看见洛基而松了口气。  
索尔听闻希芙的话，加大脚下的步子，跑了过来，冲着希芙报以微笑，然而语气里是止不住的落寞，“洛基和妈妈去华纳海姆了，没有办法过来了。”  
希芙却也不管那些，拉起索尔的手便进去了。  
人齐了这场派对才能开始。  
期间范达尔看着索尔举着小锤子的样子发笑，劝索尔还是和他一样用长剑作为武器。  
福斯塔格跑老跑去，运来各式的食物，当然大部分是进了他自己的肚子，大人们还是注意着，一点酒类也不向这群孩子提供，暂时断绝了他想偷偷尝试饮酒滋味的愿望。  
希芙挺愿意将自己带来的玩偶同索尔分享，可是索尔眼里只有他手里的锤子，所以她只好作罢。  
霍根沉默的性子在这群孩子长久的相处下算是有所改变，对稍稍陌生的人也不是曾经冷冷的样子，语言多了起来，倒也在这个派对中不是孤独的。  
孩童之间分享着自己的趣事或是烦心事，这群孩子里最常被提及的话题竟是自己的睡前故事。  
“妈妈经常给我讲约顿海姆的蓝色怪物，”一个孩子大声嚷嚷，“他们浑身长着丑陋的纹路，头上有着诡异的角，而且而且，”讲到此处孩子压低了声音，“他们的眼睛还是血红色的。”  
“对对对！”另外的孩子附和道，“那些怪物超级可怕，我妈妈还说他们最喜欢以阿斯加德的小孩为食物。”  
“我妈妈也有给我讲过！”  
“我也是。”  
“约顿人根本就是怪物，不算是神族。”  
“根本不用怕那些怪物！”一边旁听的索尔此时加入了讨论，“那群霜巨人可是我们阿斯加德的手下败将，早就被我的父亲打败了。要是等我长大了，我就让这群怪物从这个世界上消失！” 索尔被这个话题点燃了兴趣，他兴奋的挥舞着锤子，心里全是他自己如同父亲一样在战场上大杀四方的英勇身姿，所有敌人在他的锤下溃不成军，却不曾注意自己的肩上附上了一粒圆扣。  
福斯塔格喊着大家去抢羽毛软枕，宣布着枕头大战的开始。  
索尔把锤子搁置一旁，倚仗着自己的臂力，一手抡一个枕头，砸在其他人身上，而福斯塔格则是最主要的攻击对象。  
孩子们也没有组什么团队，你砸我一下，我回你一下的，颇为欢乐。  
那羽毛软枕本就是为这种场合制作的，砸在身上并不痛，而且填在枕头中的羽毛也会因受力而溢出，四散纷飞，白羽借力而高高扬起，不久失了力又缓缓飘落下来，地板、桌椅、床铺上到处有。整理和打扫不必他们操心，自然玩的更为尽兴。  
暮色渐至，阿斯加德的天幕悄然被粒粒星光点亮，宣示着时间的流逝。  
索尔整好自己的背包，往金宫的路上走去。他的视力天生就好，到晚上也能看得清晰，因而路上突然出现的生物他也看的真切。  
那是一条不大的小蛇，翠绿色的鳞片甚至能够微微反射着星辉，盘着身子仰着头看着走过来的索尔，似是专门等着他的到来。  
索尔对这些生物并不畏惧，事实上他没什么害怕的事物。他走近那条小蛇，不轻不重的将小蛇提起来放在自己的眼前仔细观察。这时他发现这条小蛇的眼睛也是一种好看的绿色，那和他弟弟的瞳色简直一模一样。小蛇在他手里还算是温顺，仅仅是微微扭动了下身子，盯着索尔吐了吐鲜红的蛇信。  
索尔承认，这条蛇真的是好看的过分，于是他盘腿坐下，把小蛇放在自己腿上意欲好好欣赏。指尖触着小蛇身上光润细密的鳞片，感受着传来的温凉，索尔觉得他真的挺喜欢蛇这种生物的，不然也不会不着急回去睡觉而坐在道路上观察这条美丽的生物。  
那条“小蛇”显然没有想到索尔对自己兴趣这般大，在自己身上揉了半天，爱不释手的还不见停歇。  
索尔借着自己绝佳的视力，看见小蛇颇为人性的朝他翻了个白眼。正当他怀疑自己是否眼花了的时候，“嘭”地一声，一团绿光在眼前闪过，盘坐在他腿上的不再是那条细小的蛇，而变成了他的弟弟，突然变大的身形将他扑倒在地上。  
“洛基？！你什么时候回来的？”索尔瞪大了眼睛，看着自己弟弟从自己身上起来，整理自己的衣衫。  
“Brother.”洛基淡淡地回应他的哥哥，却也不准备解答索尔的问题。  
他是什么时候回来的呢？在索尔背着包从金宫离开的时候他就远远的看见了，好奇自己哥哥去做什么的他就悄悄跟了上去，而且为了不被索尔发现他还专门用学来的变身术变做了索尔肩上的一颗圆扣。  
看着索尔玩的那般高兴，他并不想在这场派对里突然现身，而且希芙他们并不喜欢看见自己使用魔法，所以就一直安安静静的呆在索尔肩上。直到索尔往回走的时候，抱着吓吓自己哥哥的想法，他在索尔前方的路上化作了一条小蛇。  
蛇，他认为算是种凶恶而又聪明的生物了，肯定能够吓到索尔。不曾想到索尔根本不怕他，还把他抱在腿上有一下没一下的抚摸——他才不会承认这是因为还挺舒服的他才迟疑了几秒恢复身形。他现在还对自己没能吓到索尔有些忿忿，于是解了变身术。  
看着索尔睁大眼睛，一脸不可置信的盯着自己，洛基觉得自己的目的还算是有部分达成了。  
他愉悦的“哼”了声，转身就走，他知道，他的哥哥会追上来的。  
如洛基所想，索尔从地上起身，快步跟上了洛基，并且伸出胳膊揽上了他弟弟的肩让他的弟弟靠近自己。  
索尔已经做好被甩开的准备，但是洛基的心情似乎还不错，只是瞥了眼索尔搭在自己肩上的手臂，放慢了脚步。  
见此索尔便继续把头凑近了自己弟弟，喊着“洛基”。  
从洛基把自己关在屋里后，他似乎很久都没和洛基这样子亲近了。  
“华纳海姆怎么样？”  
“妈妈的国家啊，” 洛基想了想，回答索尔，“景色不输于阿斯加德。”  
“是吗是吗？那里的人是不是都和妈妈一样好看？”  
“华纳人都挺温柔的。”他在那里遇到的人都对他和和气气的，这样的相处氛围让他内心很舒服，自然也是怀着绝佳的心情回来的。  
“那他们是不是都会用魔法？那儿里饭菜美味吗？”  
……  
索尔的问题一个接着一个，路基挑着自己想回答的问题回答，避开自己哥哥某些犯蠢的问题。两人一路上说说笑笑的，到达金宫的时间已是很晚了。  
侍卫见了晚归的两个小王子，将拳头放在左胸垂首行礼，却也无权过问王子们的事情。  
洛基坐在椅子上，看到桌面上的纸条，内心为自己没能参与这场睡衣派对略有落寞。不过想到福斯塔格向来轻视他，希芙也不是很喜欢他，没参与进去也好。  
这次跟随着母亲到华纳海姆，华纳人对于阿斯加德的王后颇为尊敬，对王后牵着手的小王子也是报以敬意与尊重。心思敏锐如他，自是感受的到的。  
弗丽嘉希望能让小儿子放松心情，便带着洛基在华纳海姆转悠，欣赏一些阿斯加德根本看不到的美景。  
这一切都使他从隐藏心底不被认可的压抑心情中解放出来，脸上不自觉地显出笑容，漂亮的绿眼睛里泛着光。  
心情绝佳的情况下，为了不让那些人的轻视与讨厌的眼神打搅自己的心情，即使看到那场欢乐的睡衣派对，他宁可缩着，呆在索尔肩上旁观这一切都不愿意加入。  
可他内心又是期待着参与进去的，没有人愿意一个人窝着看着他人的欢愉而独自落寞，但他不能，于是心里不可避免的升起几分落寞来。  
索尔的纸条仿佛是在提醒他，他是因为回来晚了而错过了这场派对，错失了这场欢乐。  
他拿起一本离开前尚未看完的书，翻到了那一页。  
“洛基。”他的哥哥敲响了门。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——碎碎念  
睡衣派对这个梗来自于Tom和Josh的一个睡衣派对形式的采访视频，真的是可爱死了的两个人，同时我也心疼小洛基。  
下一章马上到。  
其实我在脑海里把这篇文写完了..


	8. Milky Way 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你并不孤单  
因为他就在身边  
纵使世人刀刃相向  
亦不必畏惧  
因为他会在你身前

第八章  
敲门的声音唤回了洛基的思绪，纸条化为绿光消失在他的手掌中。  
“洛基？”索尔又敲了敲门。  
“Brother？”洛基把门打开，看着身着睡衣的哥哥，不明所以，“怎么了吗？”  
索尔望着还是正常衣服，还没换上睡衣准备睡觉的弟弟，挤了挤眼睛，把背放在身后的一个羽毛软枕拿了出来。  
“想玩个游戏吗？”索尔把枕头举在洛基眼前，笑嘻嘻的问。  
偷偷在索尔身上趴了一下午的洛基当然知道他的哥哥在说的是什么游戏。  
“什么游戏？”洛基当然不会表示自己知晓索尔的意思。他从来没有参加过此类派对，自然是装作一副懵懂的样子。  
“你把你的睡衣换上我再告诉你。”  
索尔钻进他弟弟的衣柜里，把洛基墨绿色的睡衣扔给他，在洛基换衣服的过程里索尔又跑向洛基的床铺，把被褥上摊放的有些凌乱的书摞在一起搬到桌子上面去。  
做完这一切的他毫不客气地躺在了洛基的床上，摁了摁被褥，索尔发现洛基的被子居然比他的软很多。  
“洛基，”索尔抱着那只羽毛软枕在床上打了个哈欠，“你有多的枕头吗？枕芯装的是羽毛的那种？”  
洛基看着自己下午玩疯了的哥哥此时躺在床上才堪堪显露出疲态，朝索尔背过身去翻了个白眼。  
“当然。”他回答自己的哥哥，转身去柜子里翻找。洛基本就喜欢柔软的事物，他的枕头本也就是填充的羽毛，衣柜里也放了许多。洛基手腕微微使力，把从柜子抽出来的枕头砸向他床上眼皮有点打架的哥哥。  
索尔被突如其来的枕头吓了一跳，刚刚产生的浓厚睡意消失的无影无踪。两手在床上猛地一撑就坐了起来，迎来了第二只枕头，稳稳地砸在他的脸上。枕头从他的脸上滑下落在腿上，索尔才看见了正准备再向他投一只枕头的洛基。  
看样子不需要他解释这个游戏就能开始了。于是索尔捏了枕头便跳下了床，朝他弟弟方向扔过去一只枕头。  
“嗯？”伸手接住枕头的洛基内心有些惊讶，他可不记得下午的游戏是这种展开。但是也顾不得多想了，索尔举着枕头已经奔过来了。  
索尔捏着枕头的一角朝洛基身上打去，然而力气却用到了空处。他根本没打到他弟弟的身上，而是砸中了他弟弟的幻影。接着他就感觉到枕头砸在了背上，洛基不知何时就到了他的身后。  
索尔从用错力的不适感中恢复，扭身去砸洛基。这下有确确实实的砸在他弟弟身上，于是羽毛从枕头缝隙跑出，借着劲风飘起。  
洛基也毫不客气地反击，本身砸在身上就不痛不痒的，所以自然毫无顾忌。相对于疯玩了一下午的索尔，洛基的精神劲头十足。索尔渐渐打起了哈欠，手下的力气也减弱了，他被洛基扑在床上，洛基把好几个枕头压在他身上，他窝在柔软的床上，忽略了身上不大的重量，合上了眼睛。  
洛基感受到身下人不再反抗，便移开了枕头，索尔已经闭了眼睛睡着了。他笑着微微叹了口气，起身把多余的枕头收回柜子里去，继而坐回到床侧。他哥哥的金发即使在晚上也泛着光亮，任何人的金发都比不过。洛基伸手揉了揉，手下的柔软和索尔的性格形成了反差。  
他蜷了身子躺下，缩在索尔身旁，留给他哥哥足够的空间。听着自己哥哥平缓的呼吸声，渐入梦乡，他心情不错的情况下梦也是甜美的。睡梦中他身体有点发冷，而身旁正巧是个温暖的东西，于是他迷糊着伸手抱了上去。  
一条绿蛇悠悠钻进索尔的梦境，朝索尔吐着鲜红的蛇信，鳞片在骄阳下熠熠生辉。索尔躺在仙宫庭院被精心打理的草坪上，任由他自己的金发散放着，身体沐浴着阿斯加德明媚的阳光，有些睁不开眼睛，他眯眼看着那条过分美丽的小蛇缓缓攀上他的手臂，小蛇把头颅凑向他的脸颊。蛇身那冰凉的触感让索尔很是舒服，而蛇头则亲昵的蹭上他的脸。他低头吻上冰凉的蛇身，接着伸手搂紧那条小蛇，似是想把它揉进自己的身体里。  
洛基清晨便是这样醒的，他哥哥还是和以前一样，手脚并用，把洛基紧紧禁锢在他的怀里，这样子他没有做噩梦已将算是不错。虽然还没到会透不过气的地步，但是被压制的动弹不得的情形是谁也不会喜欢的。洛基扭扭身子，叹了口气，还好他现在已经不似曾经了。默念下一串咒语，洛基再次化作昨夜的小蛇，轻易从索尔的怀里滑了出去，再恢复自己的原本身形。  
索尔只是感觉怀里的温凉消失了，与此同时他梦里的小蛇也化为绿光消失不见。梦里的他从草坪上跳起来，四处翻寻那条小蛇。可正如小蛇从未知处出现无迹可寻，消失时亦无处可寻。现实中他只是翻了个身，继续睡的香。  
一旁睡醒了的洛基看着索尔翻身面朝自己，完全没有醒转的迹象，心底生出把索尔蹬下床的想法——把他早早闹醒了的罪魁祸首居然还睡得这么香？不过单纯把索尔踹下床可能依索尔的性子他还会继续在地上睡着，因此洛基决定换种方法。  
他捏上索尔的鼻子，看着索尔皱着眉换用嘴巴呼吸，不见睁眼，于是再次捂上索尔的嘴巴，下定决心非要把他的哥哥弄醒不可。洛基如愿的看着他的哥哥一脸惊恐的睁开眼睛，才放开双手。  
“洛基？”索尔不解地看着自己一旁偷笑的弟弟，“你这是干什么？”  
“喊你起床。”洛基盘着双臂，瞪着索尔补上一句，“你要是不醒我都已经做好把你踹下床的准备了。”  
“我弟弟洛基可不会这样做。”索尔伸手把他弟弟揉进怀里，蹭着他弟弟柔软的黑发说道。

希芙喜欢索尔，这成了这个圈子里除了索尔众所周知的事情。  
福斯塔格对此无所谓，希芙喜欢谁都可以，只要不是喜欢上那个他看不太起的小王子就行。霍根则默默表示支持，理由是希芙和索尔都是金发，两人一起挺是般配的。范达尔心情则因此有些低落，怪他藏得太好，这些年里希芙都不曾注意到自己的感情。  
洛基对霍根表示支持的理由暗自不爽，分明范达尔也是金发，怎么不支持范达尔和希芙？以他的观察能力，他是这几个人里最先发现希芙对索尔的感情不一般的。同时他也是不乐意希芙喜欢索尔的。  
自小身边除了父亲和母亲之外，洛基就只有索尔相伴，而他也早就习惯了自己哥哥守着自己，护着自己，与自己分享一切的状态。希芙对索尔的喜欢就像是在洛基心底安静的湖面上投下了巨大的石子而引起了圈圈涟漪，这让洛基深深感觉自己的领地受到了侵犯。他像只守护领地的豹子，努力去隔绝希芙和索尔的相处。他不希望任何人把索尔从他身边挖去，他也不愿意去承受把自己的哥哥对自己的好与他人分享的结果。  
他讨厌希芙这个女孩，他只想守着自己的哥哥。  
希芙对洛基的敌意却像是什么都感觉不到一样，依旧往索尔身边凑。  
由于霍根支持的理由，希芙对自己的一头金发更为爱护了，恨不得每天用清泉洗一遍再用上护理的脂膏，希芙自己也认为，拥有着一头金发的的她和索尔及其相配。  
洛基从未想过有一天他会如此讨厌索尔之外的金发。  
希芙站在他的面前，指尖拨弄着自己特意留长的金发，柔顺的长发在阳光下质感尤佳。  
“我喜欢索尔。”希芙这样说着。  
“我们的头发都是金色的。”希芙抚着自己的长发。  
“等我成年我就要嫁给索尔。”希芙幻想着未来，距离他们成年不过还有几百年而已，在阿斯加德神族漫长的生命力，几百年不过弹指一瞬。  
希芙没有注意到洛基神色的不对，只是顺着自己的长发沉醉于自身的幻梦。  
洛基的眼里是希芙骄傲而又自得的脸，耳畔回响着希芙的言语。一种说不清道不明的情感从他的心底涌起，像是嫉妒填满了胸腔，又似是怒火燃上了眼睛，难以压抑的感情使他握紧了拳头。  
他不要。  
他不要索尔对他的好被眼前这个女孩子抢去。  
他不要自己的哥哥从此眼中只有自己的女孩。  
他不要从此再也不能和自己的哥哥那般亲近。  
于是他动了，手下的光芒化作一柄颇为锋利的刀刃，一个瞬身术的魔法让他出现在希芙身后，寒芒落下，希芙引以为豪的金发便被斩断，如同秋日末时凋谢的菊花花瓣，随风散落。  
洛基收起小刀，冷冷的站在那里。1  
反应过来的希芙“哇”的哭了出来，她的哭声如此响亮以至于将那在远处训练的男孩们都引了过来。  
一地的碎发与希芙的眼泪，一旁站着的洛基，完全说明了此处发生了什么。  
悲伤痛苦与愤怒让希芙失了理智，她望向冷眼旁观的洛基，奔上去扬手欲打。  
洛基做好了受这一巴掌的准备，闭了眼睛，嘴角却扬起，内心奔涌的情绪因为切断了希芙的长发而安静下来，莫名的快意作为了替代。  
但是希芙的手没能落下来，他睁眼，想看看为什么那一巴掌迟迟没有打在自己的脸上。映入眼帘的是一头灿烂的金色短发，是他哥哥的背影——希芙的手腕被索尔稳稳捏在了掌心。  
他听见索尔偏头说，“洛基，你没事吧？”  
他听见索尔询问希芙，“你为什么要打我弟弟？”  
洛基笑笑，他的哥哥从来都是观察力不足，连希芙的长发成了短发都没能第一眼发现。  
他也为他的哥哥第一个上来保护自己而心底愉悦。  
看吧，希芙，索尔是我的亲哥哥，你对他来说只是朋友而已。他内心这般嘲笑着为索尔阻止自己而一脸不可置信的希芙。  
“索尔！”希芙带着眼泪怒吼，努力想把自己的手腕从索尔手中挣脱，“你没看到洛基他割断了我的头发！”  
“啊？”索尔这是才注意到希芙的长发被削的参差不齐。  
“洛基，你为什么要剪希芙的头发？”索尔皱了眉，扭头看向自己的弟弟，却依然不放开准备伤害自己弟弟的希芙。  
洛基仰头看向自己的哥哥，那对湛蓝色的眼睛背着阳光却依旧明亮，他试图从中解读索尔的情绪。  
洛基不确定那双眼眸之中有没有包含对自己的失望，他张了张嘴，想说些什么，最后竟是无言以对。他努力收敛了自己的情绪，与他哥哥安静对视。  
可他心底莫名的情绪终是再度翻涌起来，情绪没能完全收敛，正从心灵的窗户中倾泻而出，迷蒙的水雾泛上绿眸，他咬上自己的嘴唇，试图压抑这一切。  
索尔看着自己的弟弟冷冷的与自己对视，那双好看的绿眼睛却又不知为何蒙上了水汽。  
他承认他弟弟是他这些年来唯一的软肋，而他弟弟的眼泪让他更加无措。  
他放开希芙，拥上那个僵着身体，咬着嘴唇坚忍着不使眼泪掉下来的小家伙。  
“洛基，”他轻轻唤着，安抚的拍着洛基的背部，把希芙一旁的控诉屏蔽在耳外，“乖，不哭啊。”  
但是这里毕竟不是只有希芙一个人，福斯塔格、范达尔和霍根都在。希芙的控诉与这散落满地的金发足以让这群男孩弄清楚发生了什么。  
“索尔，”福斯塔格有些愤怒索尔的作为，“洛基做了错事你不让他道歉居然还安慰他？”  
“索尔。”沉默的霍根也开口了，毕竟洛基有错在先，索尔的做法确实不对。  
范达尔望望眼睛迷蒙而又忍者不让眼泪落下的洛基，再看看失了金发而嚎哭的希芙，真的不清楚他应该去帮谁，内心纠结之下反而什么话也没有说出来。  
可是索尔什么也没听进去，洛基要哭不哭的委屈样子已经使他方寸大乱了。  
他只是又搂紧了怀里的小家伙。

-TBC-

注释：  
1\. 洛基剪希芙头发的设定来自北欧神话的设定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——碎碎念  
“That’s all he wanted.”采访里的这句话让我想让洛基在我笔下如愿，有索尔陪伴的睡衣派对便已足够。  
洛基不剪希芙头发哪里来的索尔的锤子？所以必须剪。  
但是我可完全不想开虐，索尔会好好护好他的。  
另外，他们的年龄什么的，毕竟上千年，所以文章里时间年龄跳的有点点快，要是没感觉到也没事。


	9. Milky Way 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不能两全  
却也不会完全偏顾一方  
代他道歉  
依旧选择将他护在身后  
他也不会忘记他

第九章

事情从来不是能容易解决的。  
受害者的坐在地上啜泣，捧起地上的碎发。  
元凶被他哥哥护在怀里，一言不发，默认了自己的行为，却完全没有道歉的意思，只是咬着唇迫使自己把眼泪抑制在眼眶里。  
天知道他有多想轻笑着对希芙说上一句“哦，这只是个玩笑。”以更加惹怒对面的女孩。  
但是在他哥哥怀里努力保持不掉眼泪就已经足够艰难了，又哪有能力去摆出讽刺的笑容呢？  
索尔的右手搂着洛基的脖颈，让洛基可以把头倚靠在自己的肩膀上，左手轻拍着洛基的背部安抚着。  
他背对着希芙，看不到希芙把金发从地上捧起时脸上的表情，他只能听见希芙的泣声，他也看不见洛基的表情，只能感受到他弟弟依旧僵硬不放松的身体。  
听着希芙的哭声，索尔并不好受，希芙毕竟是自己自小玩到现在的亲密伙伴，怎么说也不能就那样把希芙晾在一旁不做表态，事情总需要被解决。  
但是他的弟弟在他怀里身体发僵，再想想刚才看到的那副要哭不哭的模样，索尔的心抽抽的痛，他不忍见到自己弟弟难过的表情，所以他只能搂着他的弟弟，尽力安抚。  
没有人试图上前拉开这两兄弟，他们心知肚明自己能力与索尔的差距。  
“索尔，”不去拉开不等于就要这样看着希芙哭泣，毕竟是一起长大的伙伴，范达尔还是开口希望缓和这一切，“先让洛基和希芙把事情说清楚吧，这样下去并不是解决办法啊。”  
“我剪了她的头发。”洛基哽咽着开口，除了索尔，他也愿意搭理这个对他还算不错的范达尔。可眼里的泪水终是没忍住，沾湿了索尔的肩膀。  
“为什么啊？”索尔闻言松开了自己弟弟，看着洛基因泪水眼眶泛红。  
“只是个恶作剧。”洛基把头偏向一旁，咬着嘴唇——他还是没忍住。  
索尔扳住洛基的脸，与他对视，可是洛基将视线瞥向一旁，不看自己的哥哥。  
“索尔，你也听到洛基他自己承认了。”福斯塔格从地上扶起希芙，冲索尔说道，“你又不是不知道希芙有多重视她的头发！”  
希芙很重视她的头发吗？索尔表示他完全不清楚。  
长发在阿斯加德人里很是普遍，不会因为性别而有所区分。希芙在这群孩子里第一个把头发续起来并没能引起索尔的注意，而索尔也更不会注意到希芙对自己头发的保护。  
但是剪了女孩子的头发、把女孩子惹哭也确实不是件好事。  
“洛基？”索尔看看希芙的泪颜，再把视线移回他继续压抑着情绪的弟弟。  
洛基依旧并没有看过来，他把目光聚在身侧地面的石子上，希望通过转移注意力的方法把自己的情绪压下。  
他没再回应索尔，更不想去回应希芙的泪水，他保持着缄默。  
索尔无奈，只能把洛基狠狠搂进怀里，再给他一个安慰的抱抱。  
接着他走向希芙，把右手搭上希芙的肩膀，“我代洛基向你道歉。关于你的头发，You have my word，我会给你一个答案的，”这句话说完，索尔又扭头看了看自己的弟弟，继而补上一句，“但不是今天。”  
索尔看得出他弟弟的情绪不对，他也深知在这种情况下让洛基对希芙道歉是不可能的事，所以他现在能给希芙的只是一个保证，一个作为兄长的歉意。  
洛基看起来不愿意道歉，而希芙又确实断了头发，那他就就想办法帮希芙把断了的头发接上去。如果希芙的头发恢复原样那么她也就没有伤心的理由了，所以洛基道歉与否在那时应该也不重要了。正是这般想法，索尔跑去牵上他弟弟的手，先把洛基拉走了。  
回去的路上，洛基安静的跟在索尔身旁，他没准备解释什么，也不准备为自己辩解什么，而索尔也并没有问他一句话。他看着他哥哥棱角分明的侧颜，那头金发在阳光的照耀下煞是好看，他想问问索尔为什么不再追问这件事，但是他哥哥先停下来了。  
“洛基，”索尔一脸受伤的表情，“你是不是特别讨厌金头发啊？”  
“嗯？”洛基不明白为什么索尔会这么想。  
“我现在算是都想明白了，怪不得你从小就老是捉弄我，还动不动就会不理我，”索尔自顾自地继续说着，越说越丧气，“原来是讨厌我这一头金色的头发啊。”  
“你要是讨厌金发我可以回去就把它剃掉，”索尔揪了揪自己的头发，语气里有点点不舍得，毕竟是长在自己身上的，“我可以让Mother给我施加个魔法，让我和你一样长黑色的头发。”  
“或者我继续留着，你要是什么时候看着不高兴了就来剪我的头发，不要剪希芙的头发了，她毕竟是个女孩子，我们要尊重她的。”索尔觉得或许把头发留着让洛基发泄也是个不错的方法。  
听索尔说了这么多，洛基已经搞清楚了自己哥哥那一根筋到底想歪到了哪里去。  
他才没有讨厌索尔的金发，索尔的金发是他见过除了母亲之外最好看的。  
他从来没有想过去剪索尔的头发，他心底甚至希望他哥哥能把那头金发留长。  
他捉弄索尔、不理索尔自然是因为自己的蠢哥哥做了些惹到自己的蠢事而已。  
他想动的只有希芙的头发，但是他还是说不清那种心情叫做什么。  
“我没有。”内心想的再多到嘴边却只是剩下了三个字。  
“没有什么？”索尔的自说自话被洛基打断，疑惑的问道。  
“我没有不喜欢你的头发。”洛基小声嘟囔着。  
这个答案把索尔从自怨自艾的深潭里拉了出来，他的脸上立即扬起了笑容。  
“你不讨厌我就行！”索尔激动地再次拥住他的弟弟。  
索尔这时还想问问关于希芙的事情，不过他及时刹住了车，没有问出来，现在可并不是一个好的时机。  
他得等洛基自己说。  
关于如何接上希芙的头发，索尔明白洛基是不可能用魔法把希芙的头发给接回去的，毕竟洛基现在根本不愿意给希芙道歉，所以他的第一想法是找他们的母亲帮忙。  
好巧不巧的，他们的母亲刚刚离开阿斯加德，到华纳海姆处理一些事情去了。  
索尔只得寻求父亲的帮助，也不可避免地阐明了事情的经过。  
奥丁对洛基的行为似乎有些生气，但他最后只是重重地敲了两下冈格尼尔。  
洛基站在索尔身旁，冈格尼尔敲击宫殿地板的声音让他缩了缩身子，洛基对于自己的父亲，依旧有些畏惧。  
奥丁并没有对洛基训斥什么，他只是看向索尔，让索尔带上洛基到Nidavellir(尼达维)1去寻求矮人族的帮助。  
兄弟二人牵了马向彩虹桥进发，远远看到海姆达尔立在彩虹桥之上。  
海姆达尔手持Bultgang(布尔特钢)2，眼神放空。  
洛基在以前跟着弗丽嘉去华纳海姆的时候就知道这个神负责着彩虹桥的一切，守护着整个阿斯加德，他的眼睛能看到世界上的各个角落，所以他也能知道海姆达尔明白他们的来意。  
他不愿意去管希芙的头发，但既然奥丁和索尔已经表态要去修复希芙的头发，那他就不得不去。  
索尔则对海姆达尔有些好奇，他从来没有离开过阿斯加德，也从来没有机会见到一直守护着彩虹桥的海姆达尔。  
海姆达尔在两兄弟来到身前时眼睛方才聚焦起来，他开口，“王子们，我看到了你们的到来，而且我也知晓你们的来意。”  
“你是谁？”索尔问道。  
“海姆达尔，将由我把你们送往尼达维。”海姆达尔看着索尔，回答他。  
“欸？”索尔对此真的是毫无了解，“送？怎么送？”  
洛基看不下去，上前捂着索尔的嘴便把他往传送台上拉。  
海姆达尔淡淡的看着这一切，低头将布尔特钢插入传送开关之中，见洛基冲他点了点头，便扭动了剑柄。  
“祝你们好运。”海姆达尔说道。  
彩虹桥突如其来的传送让索尔失去了身体的平衡，于是连带着拉着他的洛基开始东倒西歪。  
在彩虹桥里失去了平衡的传送自然会造成不太成功的落地方式。两人被甩在尼达维泛着热气的土地上，索尔很惨的以脸着地，还好尼达维的土地较为松软，并没有蹭伤吗，但也摔的不轻。  
洛基从地上爬起来，拍了拍身上泥土，看着索尔被摔发懵的模样捧腹笑了起来。活该，让他拉着自己也摔了一跤。  
但同时洛基心情也被此调剂，还算不错。他的笑声适可而止，他走上前扶起索尔，并对索尔使用了魔法，清理了索尔身上的泥土渣。  
索尔看着他弟弟帮他打理干净，完全把洛基刚刚嘲笑自己的事情抛到了脑后。  
尼达维作为阿斯加德的附属之地，归从阿斯加德的管辖，对于到来的两位阿斯加德的王子自然敬重对待。  
在听闻索尔的来意后，矮人之王便派了矮人族的工匠去打造纯金的头发。索尔对打造的过程怀有巨大的好奇心，于是就蹲在冶炼池旁边观看。而洛基对此毫无兴趣，希芙的头发就要这样用昂贵的黄金替代令他不爽。  
洛基选择在尼达维四下走走，在弗丽嘉为他讲述的睡前故事里，所有的神兵利器都是出自这里，他既然到了这里，一定是要看看这里有什么奇异的地方的。  
矮人族对阿斯加德的小王子并无戒心，引领着这位小王子观赏着各种制造的过程，讲解着制作材料。  
当提及这里有一颗濒死的恒星的内核时，洛基便提出要亲眼见识一下。  
“看起来只是块普通的岩石而已。”洛基看着那块不大的岩石块，若不是那块岩石偶尔泛出银光他真的看不出来这个内核与普通的岩石有什么区别。  
“您可以触摸一下，您就会感受它所蕴含的一颗恒星的庞大能量。这不会有任何危险的。”矮人恭敬地向他介绍。  
洛基走上前，将手掌搭了上去。  
作为一名法师，他有着强大的精神力，对于能量的感触尤为强烈。  
他能够感受到无比强大的能量与生命力都被外围的壳所禁锢在内，而坚硬的岩石壳则屏蔽了恒星能量的外泄以至于远远看着的人根本感受不到这一切。  
“他能用来作些什么？”洛基感受着其中澎湃的能量，向矮人询问。  
“最好的用途是把他打造为为武器。”矮人回答，“如果您有需要，我们的王一定愿意为你打造一柄绝世神兵。”  
洛基看着这个内核，心下生出一个念头。  
索尔一直都没有趁手的兵器，而在明白Valkyrie3都是女性之后更是完全放弃了对长剑的练习。手下的武器换来换去，要么不喜欢用两天就扔了去，要么用两天容易被索尔的大力所损坏。这个拥有一颗恒星能量的内核以及能隔绝能量的外壳制作的武器一定能满足索尔的需求。  
可是他的哥哥想要何种兵器呢？洛基揉了揉自己的头发，皱起了眉头。  
“给你玩，这是我的锤子。”索尔幼年时期常对他说的话犹在耳侧。  
他也依稀记得索尔有多么爱在自己面前展示那个玩偶锤子。  
他也有在索尔参加睡衣派对时看到索尔对那个年代久远却保持崭新的玩偶锤子的热爱。  
那不妨给他的哥哥打造一柄锤子。  
洛基向矮人之王表达了自己的想法，而矮人之王欣然同意了。  
能为未来的新王，如今的大王子打造一柄趁手的武器是他们的荣幸。  
尼维尔的恒星环开始运作，耀眼的光芒吸引了所有人注意，包括蹲在一旁看用纯金打造发丝的索尔。  
“洛基，这是在做什么？”索尔跑过来，拉住他的弟弟问道。  
“A surprise.”洛基朝索尔笑笑，“等会你就知道了。”  
于是索尔的注意力都被这边吸引，完全没有注意到洛基的离开。  
洛基来到打造希芙发丝的矮人身旁，看着冶炼锤下的发丝渐渐成型。  
“现在能把这个叫给我吗？” 洛基看着打造完毕正准备休息的矮人问道。  
“二王子殿下，这个尚未成功，还缺少添加精灵药粉的一步。”  
“那就把精灵药粉给我，我回去自己添加。”  
“这…好吧。”矮人稍微犹豫了一下，还是选择把未完全成功的金发和一罐精灵药粉递给洛基，嘱咐道，“殿下谨记一定要添加精灵药粉才能达到想要的效果。”  
洛基点了点头，将东西用魔法收了起来。  
这会儿恒星环的光芒已经有所减弱了，他得去看看专门为索尔打造的锤子怎么样了。

-TBC-

注释：  
1\. 尼达维，复联3中提及的矮人所居住的地方，而根据北欧神话，索尔的锤子与希芙的头发都是来自矮人族的创造。  
2\. 布尔特钢，海姆达尔手中的双刃剑，又被视为守护之剑。  
3\. 译作女武神，但是在单词中并不显示性别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——最后的碎碎念  
索尔爱着他的弟弟，但我不希望那是毫无理智的溺爱。  
他是正义的雷神，又怎么能置正义于不顾？  
所以我写了这样的故事。  
精灵药粉啥的纯属私设，毕竟我也不知道怎么打造，神话给的参考有限，只是说洛基在未完成时偷走了一部分金发拿回去给了希芙。  
索尔的喵喵锤本来就是洛基给的。  
洛基有个魔法口袋哒。


	10. Milky Way 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妙儿尼尔的银白  
藏着不为人知的辉煌  
希芙喜极的金发  
终究只是半成品而已  
奥丁的未雨绸缪  
可否换来如他所期待的未来

第十章

以恒星之核作为主要原材料来打造一柄战锤，普通的铁矿石自是承受不得恒星的能量，矮人们最后决定融化少有的乌鲁金属矿来打造锤身和锤柄。尼维尔将自身星系的能量完全调集起来才得以将之融化与恒星核相融，而乌鲁金属矿石的稀缺则使成型的战锤的锤柄偏短1。  
鼓风机器在战锤成型时呼呼作响，骤然的低温让火红的锤子成功显露出它耀眼的银白色。  
索尔在一旁看得眼睛发直，他惊叹于尼维尔矮人族工艺得出神入化，更惊叹于这柄刚出炉的战锤的精致辉宏。  
矮人在打造的它过程中就为之雕刻上了花纹，现在他们正忙于修整那偏短的锤柄。锤柄被漆成深褐色，与锤身的亮银色极为搭配。而矮人们又选用了铁精为锤柄构筑装饰，最后选用了宇宙最坚韧的的兽皮制作了环形的挂绳以弥补锤柄的不足。  
洛基不知何时已经站在了索尔身边，看着那逐渐精致起来的锤子满意的点了点头。  
矮人把锤子恭敬地给索尔端了过去，而索尔则不知所措，看向自己弟弟求助。  
“本来就是给你打造的。”洛基拍拍索尔的肩膀，推他上去接。  
那锤子虽小，却比想象中重得多，索尔从矮人手上接过时险些没拿住。不过也奇怪，那重量仅仅持续了几秒，索尔感觉从锤子上涌出一股热流流进了他的掌心，索尔便能轻松的让锤子在手上翻舞了。  
“洛基，”索尔爱不释手的摸着手里的锤子，“你也试试看？”  
洛基从索尔的神情中更加确定了自己的选择没有错，于是伸手去接索尔手中的锤子。  
索尔有注意到那锤子重量的奇异之处，所以他小心的托着锤头让洛基去握锤柄。  
洛基疑惑的看着索尔不离开锤子的手，不想给他的话为什么还让他试试看？   
“你有什么感觉吗？”索尔问道。  
洛基这才感觉到锤子中恒星的能量借由锤柄翻涌上来，数亿年的宇宙星辰在他的脑海里显现，那是这颗濒死恒星的记忆。那股能量与他身体里的魔力相呼应，继而交互在一起，这才渐为安静下来。  
这柄战锤确实不简单。洛基在心里这般评价。  
他把锤子轻松扔了起来，而锤子又会自动回归到他的手中。  
洛基再次把锤子还给他的哥哥。  
“它是你的了。”  
“考虑下给它起个名字？”洛基戳了戳自己抱着锤子像抱着小婴儿的哥哥。  
“我想不出来，你说一个吧，你看的书比我多多了。”索尔深有自知之明。  
“Mjolnir？”洛基搓着下巴想出一个词，“意味着粉碎万物如何？”  
“好。”索尔对这个词语所蕴含的粉碎万物的霸道意思满意的很。  
他抛了抛手中的妙儿尼尔，这是他弟弟送他的最好的礼物，想及此处，索尔便激动的搂上洛基，“吧唧”在他弟弟头上亲了一口。  
事实再次证明索尔永远容易破坏本来好好的氛围。  
“希芙的头发怎么样了？”索尔不合时宜开口，直接让洛基脸上的笑容冷了下去。  
“好的很。”洛基伸出手给索尔看了看矮人们用金丝制成的头发。  
“那我们让海姆达尔接我们回阿斯加德，把它给希芙吧。”他拉上他弟弟的手，却没发现他弟弟不悦的表情。  
索尔只是想着，能早些把这件事情给解决掉。一方面能真正给自己的伙伴一个承诺的答案，另一方面也能处理好洛基与希芙的矛盾。一边是自己的弟弟，一边是伙伴，能让两边和谐相处才是最好的结果。关于洛基还是否需要向希芙道歉这个问题则被索尔抛到了脑后。  
他把妙儿尼尔高高举起，喊着海姆达尔的名字。  
彩虹桥跨越天际而来，将两兄弟包裹在内，将他们传送回阿斯加德，这次索尔有了经验，站得稳稳的没有摔倒。  
海姆达尔依旧是那副面无表情的样子，他抽出布尔特钢，朝两位王子点了点头，再次把目光移向远方放空，洛基知道他在观察整个阿斯加德。  
索尔朝着海姆达尔挥挥锤子，算是打了个招呼。  
二人直接奔着希芙的家而去，这本来就是他们远道尼维尔的目的。  
洛基本来想的是把那团金色的发丝递给索尔，让索尔交给希芙的，但是转念一想，还是决定自己给。  
他想知道没有加上精灵药粉的金丝会在希芙身上起到什么效果。  
洛基看着希芙的短发被修剪整齐，状态也有调整好的希芙报以不见温度的笑容，递上了那团金发。  
希芙激动的抓过去放在了自己的头发上，坚硬的金丝顿时舒展，变得柔软起来，一根一根顺接上去开始了拉长，不到一会儿的功夫，希芙的头发就恢复了被洛基割断前的模样，甚至因为是由纯金打造的而变得更加闪耀。  
希芙奔到索尔身前，捉住索尔的手，简单的一句谢谢，却也是热泪盈眶。  
索尔看着希芙恢复原状的头发，松了口气。  
“好了，现在你的头发也长出来了，就不要在责怪洛基了，我们以后还是要好好相处的。”索尔拍拍希芙的手，劝希芙能够不再因此而对洛基怀着怒意。  
希芙看着索尔的脸，抿了抿嘴，朝索尔点了点头，表示自己同意了。  
于是索尔挥手招来妙儿尼尔，带着皱着眉站在一旁观察希芙的洛基离开了希芙的家，。索尔只当洛基是在犹豫自己要不要向希芙道歉。  
希芙现在都不在意了，道歉不道歉问题不大。索尔这样想。  
真实情况是洛基对希芙头发完全恢复原样难以置信。怎么说这也只是个半成品，没想到却能起到那么完美的效果。洛基皱起眉毛仔细观察，希望能看出来点瑕疵，但是完全没有，惊人的完美。看来他以后要对尼达维的矮人们高看一眼了，以后有需要倒是可以去找这群矮人的帮助，洛基在心里暗暗下了结论。虽然他想再多待一会儿看看会有什么变化，奈何他的哥哥已经拉上了他的手把他往门外带。  
那就算了吧，长回来就长回来了。洛基在心里不爽。

奥丁见到索尔手里的妙儿尼尔露出惊讶的表情，以他的眼力和感知能力自然是能看出来那柄战锤的与众不同，但他也不必多问。。  
许久未和自家孩子亲近过的奥丁于王座上远远观望，觉得自己有点认不出来站在自己面前的兄弟俩了，细细观察下两兄弟都已经长大了这么多，曾经一手即可揽下的婴儿已经长得这般高了。  
奥丁收起冈格尼尔，从王座上走下，想去拉起他两个孩子的手。索尔还好些，洛基看着奥丁的动作却是向后缩了缩身子。奥丁心里想与自己的两个孩子亲近些的，可他既作为两个孩子的父亲又作为众神之父，从来没能成功把这两者区分开来，因此两个孩子与他都不算是亲近，而他也较少与他们相处，现在有这样的反应也不足为奇。奥丁唯一的参考对象就是他的妻子弗丽嘉，而弗丽嘉似乎经常给这两个孩子讲故事。于是奥丁准备给这两个孩子讲些什么，为了更有事实依据一点，他领着两个孩子到武器库去参观东西。  
阿斯加德的武器库保存着些什么呢？燃烧的永恒之火，由尼维尔打造的无限手套，甚至是那口来自约顿海姆的远古冬棺。  
即使是被远远的放着，不必走近，洛基还是隔过那些形态各异的宝物第一眼注意到了冰蓝色的远古冬棺。  
他身体里的本能在怒吼着，叫嚣着，催促着去接近远古冬棺，越是靠近这种感觉就愈发强烈。不由自主地身体里的寒气被引发，连带着自己的体温开始了下降，眼睛开始有泛红的趋势。低温让他的身体不由自主地颤抖起来，他对本身适宜的温度也渐生出排斥感。可是身心都在低喃着去靠近那冰蓝的物体。  
他感觉自己就像是故事里的飞蛾，而灯火天生就对他有着致命般的吸引力。  
好在奥丁及时发现了洛基身上的异变，暗叹着摇头的同时抓住了洛基的手掌，把神力缓缓输了过去以激活他在洛基身上设下的法咒。  
温度又回归了。  
洛基的眼睛也得以恢复清明。  
那段突如其来的兴奋感也消失无踪。  
他使劲儿晃了晃头，不知道刚刚发生了什么。看着自己的父亲拉上自己的手，感受着从奥丁手心传来的温度，他莫名的心安。  
“很久以前，中庭的人就接受了他们并不是宇宙的唯一存在的简单的事实。他们相信一些地方是神灵居住的家园，另一些地方他们应当心存畏惧。冰霜巨人从黑暗而寒冷的约顿海姆来到了地球，也就是我说的中庭。霜巨人准备将人类世界带入新的冰河世纪。这是一场罪恶而又不平等的战争，人类根本没有反抗之力。”奥丁并没有因为洛基身上的异动而放弃对远古冬棺的历史介绍，“但是人类不必独自面对这一切。我们选择去帮助中庭人对抗来自约顿海姆的侵略。我们的军队虽然成功将霜巨人赶回了约顿海姆，但是我们所付出的代价也是极为巨大的。”说及此处，奥丁的声音里带上了些许悲凉。  
战争带给这个世界的只有伤痛与损失，无论战争双方的意图与出发点如何，战争一开始就注定了双方都不可能无辜。  
“最后一场战役里，冰霜巨人的王倒下了，我们则带走了作为冰霜巨人力量之源的冰棺回到了我们的永恒之国，也就是阿斯加德。”奥丁领着两个孩子靠近闪烁着光芒的冬棺，情绪逐渐高昂，“阿斯加德，依然被视为宇宙中希望的灯塔，在黑夜中照耀着群星。而在地球上，地球人将我们写入了他的神话之中，成为了他们的信仰。阿斯加德与他的勇士们给这个宇宙带来了长久的和平。”  
奥丁转过身来，尽量温和的看着自己的两个儿子，希望能给他们立下些忧患意识。  
“但是总有一天，当战争到来之时，你们其中的一个必须站出来守护者一切。”  
“那些霜巨人还活着吗？”洛基睁大了眼睛，仰望着自己的父亲，不知为何他的内心其实并不希望听到否定的回答。  
然而奥丁没有回答他的问题，反而是索尔开口，扭过头看向洛基。  
“等我成为王，”索尔这样说着，挥舞着手中的拳头，“我会把那些怪兽全部消灭掉。”  
“就像父亲您所做的一样。”索尔希望得到父亲的肯定。  
“一位明智的君王，从来不会主动挑起战争。”奥丁希望索尔能够明白自己话中的深意，“但他也必须随时做好应对战争的准备。”  
两个孩子牵上奥丁的手。  
“我准备好了。”  
“我也是。”  
“你们两人都生来为王，” 奥丁的视线在两个孩子身上游走，话语顿了顿，“但是未来你们之中只有一个人能够登上王位。”  
两位王子自小养在弗丽嘉身旁，从来不曾有机会接触权力的漩涡，所以亦不曾受过侵蚀，保留着内心的纯正，因而对奥丁话语中的意思没能有多大反应。  
奥丁笑了笑，他希望在他未来生命将逝时，他的儿子能够好好的继承他的位置，把和平继续带给阿斯加德，带个这个宇宙。他在智慧之泉中得到的启发也在隐隐暗示他他的身体状况的渐不如前，他也深知九界的暗潮已经蠢蠢欲动。他倒下后这个世界会成什么样子将要倚仗于他的儿子们了。  
作为众神之父，他的想法总是长远的。  
他不能预言未来，但他可以为将要来临的未来未雨绸缪。  
虽然之后的一切都会告诉他他的准备因为欠缺些因素而弄巧成拙，但那些都只是后话了。  
索尔把手递给他的弟弟，示意洛基牵住他的手。  
洛基照做，于是跟着索尔在这座巨大的宝库里奔跑起来，两人的动作带起微风，摇曳着火苗。  
妙儿尼尔在火焰的照映下泛着金属银白的光泽，安静的立在角落。  
未来又会如何？

-TBC-

注释：  
1\. 神话中索尔的锤由神域金属乌鲁所打造成的，而握柄则由于洛基的恶作剧而偏短。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——最后的碎碎念  
索尔·情商极易不在线·奥丁森，总把事情想的简单。  
本来，妙儿尼尔应该是谁都能拿起来的吧，所以我就这样写了，也便于以后剧情发挥。  
进入雷神1刚开始的剧情了，但是接下来想表达的东西还有许多，比如二人成长的路上又发生了什么的。  
抓住国庆的尾巴。


	11. Milky Way 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名为索尔的海洋  
只会容纳名为洛基的游鱼  
再无其他  
寻求最美风景  
回头才发现  
本就拥有

第十一章  
半成品终究只是半成品，不可能完美如意。初起闪耀的金发终于在一夜之间失去了全部光泽，连带着原本的金发一起褪去了颜色并开始发黑起来。清晨的第一缕阳光打在镜子上，使这一切更加清晰明了。  
希芙不可置信的看着镜子中的自己，尖利的哭声将家里的每个人都叫醒。她发狠的揪着自己的头发，希望能把附着在上面的金丝扯下以避免黑色的蔓延，可金丝早已深深种在她的身上，是无论如何也取不下来的。  
矮人们为了自己工艺的长久，将每一件物品都制成一次性而又不会被轻易损坏的，这团金丝亦是如此，除了因为缺少精灵药粉的加持而不能成为金色之外，其他的品质都是一流的。矮人只是嘱咐了一定要使用精灵药粉外并没有给予其他警告，洛基也没有给它施用精灵药粉，两者共同导致了这个结果无法被更改。  
大家都不相信这是洛基一个未成年的王子能做到的事情，因此更不同意希芙去找众神之父告状。这使得希芙更加委屈，泪流不止，哭嚎不停，她甚至用刀子去割那已是坚韧如铁的头发，但那只是无用功。  
希芙的哭声终是惹得家人心烦，再没人愿意去安慰这个于他们而讲是在无理取闹的孩子。无人安慰的希芙的哭声也只能就此停止，她不能相信为什么所有人都突然不愿意站在她这一边了。  
洛基先索尔听到了希芙头发转为黑色的消息，心情不可避免地好了起来。因为要是希芙的头发成为了黑色的话，希芙以后便再也没有什么理由说她自己与索尔相配了。但是同时他也有点担心自己的哥哥会知道事实。他害怕他的哥哥在知道这一切后会开始讨厌他，以有他这样的弟弟为耻辱，害怕就此失去索尔对他的保护。可是他早已将那瓶精灵药粉丢弃在从彩虹桥回来的路途中了，就算是现在后悔也无济于事。海姆达尔会不会发现他的所作所为，若是发现了又是否会告知自己的父亲、索尔甚至是母亲呢。他忧心于此却也没有勇气去向海姆达尔索求答案。如此矛盾的心情持续了一段时间直到洛基发现索尔对此毫无所知，而海姆达尔也一直保持着属于他的沉默。  
索尔知晓希芙头发变成黑色已经是很久之后了。  
作为仙宫的大王子，索尔的训练任务日渐繁重，加上终于拥有了趁手的武器，对于各种训练索尔也更加上心，基本没有再出去找他的那几位伙伴们。虽说如此，索尔依旧黏在他弟弟身边，闲下来的时候就跑去找他的弟弟。偶尔把他终日缩在屋里不见太阳的弟弟拉出来见见阳光。  
开始时洛基对索尔拉他出去的行动有些抗拒，后来也就习惯了，索尔跑来时便选择暂时从书海中脱身，到屋外走走玩玩放松下身心。当然他的心情也会因此愉快许多，但这是他自己所从来没能够意识到的事情。  
希芙期待着索尔能来看看自己，安慰下自己，依旧怀着索尔可能会再次帮她恢复金发的希望。但是对此一无所闻的索尔又怎么可能会来呢。本是火热的心在日复一日焦灼的的等待中渐冷下来，因发色而焦躁的的情绪也得以平静。即便她最初是那般确定自己发色的改变是洛基搞的鬼，然而在周边人的不断地否定之下，现在她也不能确定自己的怀疑与坚信是否正确了。的确，洛基连个成熟的大法师都算不上，他又怎么可能有能力做出让头发变黑并且毫无破解之法的事情呢。  
索尔在这段日子里的无影无踪也让这个早熟的女孩子在脱离了那个被所谓的爱情冲昏头脑的状态下得以冷静的想清楚一些事情。比如索尔并不喜欢自己只是把自己当作要好的朋友——索尔对她的友好只是因为他们是朋友，对她的格外照顾也只是因为她是个女孩子，对她的承诺只是因为洛基是他的弟弟，作为哥哥要承担起责任，索尔对自己根本没有男女间的喜欢之情；比如洛基对索尔的重要性无人能及而索尔对洛基也一样——索尔做什么都不会忘记带着洛基，当洛基不在的时候则心心念念着不放，洛基有事则比谁冲的都快，洛基无论何时总会跟在索尔身侧，他的目光永远追随着索尔的身影，而自己也是因为索尔而刺激到了洛基。  
而她自己又是否真的是喜欢索尔呢？希芙自己的答案是肯定的，从初识到现在的几百年时间里，她确实很喜欢索尔这个在玩伴里如此耀眼的存在。她对权势和未来的继承关系都无所谓，她只是觉得自己认定了索尔是自己喜欢的存在，于是她头也不回的扎进了那个名为索尔的海洋。可她，终归不是那片海中的游鱼，永远难以融入那片海洋，那里不是，也不可能会是她的归处。认清了这一点其实也在很大程度上让希芙对自己的金发的不再而释怀，她喜欢索尔，所以她觉得自己拥有一头金发与索尔相配是很幸运而且很重要的事情，但现在认清索尔并不喜欢自己，两人间是没有任何可能的，于是拥有什么样的发色反而不再重要了。  
希芙本就是偏于个性要强的女孩，而作为女孩也相对于周边的男孩们要早熟的多，所以陷入爱情中变得扭捏而情绪波动强烈也是正常的。一段长时间的冷静期足以让她从爱情的漩涡中清醒过来，找回她自己。  
既然索尔并不喜欢她，她努力了这么久却也只发现他们不会有什么结果，所以希芙终于明智的选择了就此放弃。她也有着自己的梦想，不能就此止步不前。  
希芙的心理挣扎与变化索尔和洛基自然不可能知晓。  
于是在伙伴们再次相聚而索尔注意到希芙的发色改变时希芙只是一笑置之不做解释，本就不重视细节的索尔便也放下此事不再过问。  
在距离他们成年尚有百余年的时候，阿斯加德迎来了一位客人——女神芙蕾雅，九界最美丽的女神之一。芙蕾雅决定在阿斯加德定居的消息也很快传遍了九界的每一个角落。  
索尔对这个被称为最美的女神的芙蕾雅十分感兴趣，迫切的想见上一面，只是想看看她到底有多美。  
“洛基，”索尔一如既往的冲进洛基的房间里，兴冲冲地朝他弟弟发出邀请，“我们去看看那个要住在阿斯加德的女神芙蕾雅吧！”  
洛基把视线从书上转移到索尔身上，他哥哥一身汗腥味，半长的金发在头上杂乱的散着，一看就是刚从训练场上回来。  
“她有什么好看的。”洛基淡淡说了一句，抬手施了魔法，绿色的光芒围绕着索尔，一眨眼的功夫便将他的哥哥打理干净，补上一句，“下次跑来找我前先把你自己打理好吧。”  
“这不是有你嘛。”索尔感觉浑身清爽，便抛了锤子，上前搂住他的弟弟脖颈，用下巴蹭着他弟弟柔软的黑发，“你一个魔法不就帮我搞定了嘛。”  
“洛基，”索尔继续磨着，“我们去看看呗，听说她可是九界最美的女神之一呢。”  
“想去看你就去看，我觉得谁都不会有母亲好看。”洛基不为所动，把手里的书又翻了一页。  
“洛基，”索尔委委屈屈的喊着自己弟弟的名字，却也没敢做出把书抢走不让看的事情，相处了这么多年，他自是明白要是打扰他弟弟阅读会有什么后果，所以他只能继续哄着自己弟弟，“我就想去偷偷看看而已，你是法师，肯定能让我们不被发现。”  
洛基轻轻“哼”了一声，不想同意他哥哥的请求。但是依照索尔的脾性，今天不征得他的同意是不会放弃的。  
“洛基。”索尔继续念着洛基的名字，完全没有放弃的意思。  
洛基还是同意了，他叹了口气，轻轻合上书放在桌子上。索尔见状，揽住他弟弟的肩膀，让洛基更靠近自己，腾出右手召来妙儿尼尔。  
“那我带你过去。”索尔快速挥动着手中的妙儿尼尔，带着洛基从窗口飞了出去。  
事实上这不是洛基第一次被索尔带着飞在空中，但他依旧抱紧了自己的哥哥，生怕自己会掉下去。感受到自己弟弟对自己的依赖，索尔的嘴角上扬，也搂紧了洛基。  
索尔也不是没想过整些什么在这个过程中逗逗洛基，但是看着洛基把头埋在自己胸前的样子，还是放弃了这个想法。即使经历了这么多次，而且现在已经成长了不少的洛基，他的弟弟，还是像最初一样害怕会从天上掉下去。  
妙儿尼尔是可以被称为神器的存在，在空中飞行的速度也特别迅速，不一会儿两人便到达了芙蕾雅所居住的森林旁边。  
直到脚掌接触了坚实的地面，洛基才放开了自己抱着索尔的手，拍了拍自己的胸口，舒了口气。索尔站在一旁笑，于是转眼被洛基踩上了脚尖，下一秒索尔只能抱着脚乱跳。  
跳完的索尔好歹没有忘记自己的目的，于是向洛基说道，“洛基，你用能隐身的法术把我们藏起来吧。”  
“不用你说我也知道。”洛基这样说着，手下也动了起来，微光一闪，两人的身影便隐藏于空气之中。  
“真不明白你问什么非要来看她长什么样子。”洛基走在前面，头也不回的说道。  
“好奇嘛，她可是九界最美的女神。”索尔快步跟上，与洛基并肩而行。  
芙蕾雅的居所搭建在森林中的湖泊中央的小岛上，纯木制的楼阁在水中的形成清晰的倒影，中午耀眼的阳光为之镶上层金边。  
洛基本想多欣赏一下，用魔法从湖面上走过去的，但性急的索尔显然要走他的路，妙儿尼尔一挥，他便揽着洛基落在了小岛上。  
小楼的门并没有关着，两兄弟便悄悄走了进去。一楼的会客厅摆着藤椅与精致的果盘，似乎为可能到来的客人做好了全部准备，而其他的屋子也不见芙蕾雅的影子。顺着螺旋形的楼梯，他们登上了二楼，洛基朝着露天的阳台而去，他本来就不是来看芙蕾雅的，而这里的景色不错，他正好先欣赏一下。索尔则跑到了一个虚掩着屋门的房间里去了。  
芙蕾雅头上戴着圈鲜花装饰的花环，金发柔顺的披散着，身着圣洁的白色的长裙，露出宁润如玉的手臂，她侧卧在躺椅上，闭着眼睛小憩。从窗子里照进来的阳光也毫不吝啬的为她披上金披，而她如精灵族般的耳朵为她增加了别样的美感。不管是谁看到这样的景色都要感叹造物主的神奇，但索尔没有。  
他只是抱着纯粹的好奇心来看看这个九界最美的女神的容貌，但是现在看到了他却没有什么感觉。芙蕾雅确实美丽，但是和他所想的美并不一致，或者说，在索尔心里，他并不觉得这样的人儿能被称为是最美的。  
他有点失望的垂下脑袋，转身去找自己突然不知道哪里去了的弟弟。  
洛基正倚着木制的栏杆，呼吸着森林清新的空气，他微微闭了眼睛，感受着这片世界，全然没发觉来到自己身后的索尔。  
数百年来的成长，他们早已不再是幼时的模样，日益长高的个子和长开的眉眼都标示着二人的成长。洛基留着齐耳的短发，而索尔的金发也已经半长，两人都没有把头发留的更长的想法。索尔依旧比洛基高上些许，体格依旧抵得上两个洛基，于是索尔从背后搂上他弟弟的腰，把头埋在洛基的肩膀上。  
“Brother？”洛基被索尔吓了一跳。  
“洛基。”索尔闷闷的喊他，心情的低落从他的声音中便能听得明白。  
“怎么，芙蕾雅不在家吗？”洛基认为自己哥哥可能是为了没能看到芙蕾雅的模样而不开心。  
“我看到了，”索尔蹭着洛基的脖子回道，“她和我想象的不一样，没有我想象中好看。”  
“我们回去吧。”索尔小声在洛基耳边说道。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——最后的碎碎念  
希芙是有自己的转变的，总要把我自己的话和电影人物性格给圆上，坚强而又有主见的女战士才适合她，有参考神话中希芙因不再被人宠溺而选择走上女战士的道路的故事。  
关于芙蕾雅，她也是神话中的人物，写她当然是为了推动剧情发展。  
见过最美风景的人，其他的美景便也再及不上。


	12. Milky Way 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三人成虎的谣言  
在本人的到来下更为真实  
其实无意  
其实只求认可  
终究造就的是场误会

第十二章

索尔，奥丁的长子，即将成年，洛基亦是如此。  
于是芙蕾雅在这个时候选择定居于阿斯加德的原因变得微妙起来。毕竟她不是普通的女神，而是九界最美的女神之一。更重要的一点是，她是九界最美的女神中最为年轻的，而且已经可以说是到了能够婚嫁的年龄了。  
芙蕾雅将成为新的王妃。  
这样的谣言渐渐弥漫在阿斯加德的民众之中。  
他们的王子，未来的新王即将成年，他们的王当然会为他的儿子定下一门婚事，作为最美的女神，芙蕾雅当然是最为合适的人选。或许有人会反驳芙蕾雅比索尔年长百余年，可是这样反对的声音立即会被支持的声音所淹没。娶一位年长的妻子在阿斯加德并非是什么奇事。  
芙蕾雅又是否抱着这样的想法来到阿斯加德呢，那只有她自己知道答案了。  
三人成虎，向来如此。  
谣言越传越显得真实使人不得不去相信。  
索尔曾经到访过芙蕾雅居住的森林的事情亦被眼尖的人所发现，消息便更加坐实。  
金宫的侍从们似乎也相信了这件事情，在与他们的王子交谈时总会若有若无的提起芙蕾雅。  
这对于索尔没有什么，他并没有发现侍从的心思，只当他们是把阿斯加德发生的事情当作无聊时的谈资。  
正如一切和索尔有关的事情，哪怕再微小都会惊动洛基的神经一样，这次也不例外。  
就如同在平静的水面上投下了一颗石子，引起圈圈涟漪，但那只是表象，事实上让洛基心底的平静动摇的另有原因。  
“母亲，”洛基依偎在弗丽嘉的身边，把头枕在弗丽嘉的大腿上，任由他的母亲抚摸他微卷的黑发，缓缓吐出一句令人震惊的话语，“我想娶芙蕾雅。”  
“洛基？”弗丽嘉的手顿住了，她不明白这句没头没脑的话。  
“我想娶她，在我成年之后。”洛基将上身直起来，与他的母亲对视。  
“可是为什么呢，我的孩子？”弗丽嘉伸手，将洛基垂下的发丝拢在耳后，看着自己的小儿子。她小儿子的绿眼睛里混杂着许多东西，但是她还是能够轻易从中分辨出那里并不存在一个男孩爱上一个女孩时会有的东西。  
“我就是想娶她。”洛基固执的说道，把脸别了过去。  
“你并不喜欢她，不是吗？”弗丽嘉看着自己别扭的小儿子，试图弄清他这样说的原因。  
但是洛基依旧坚持着说：“我喜欢她，我就是要娶她。”  
这逗笑了弗丽嘉——她的小儿子，在成长的过程中，竟是渐渐长成这般不坦率的样子。  
“洛基，我的孩子，你要知道，妻子的选择并不是一件如此草率的事情。”弗丽嘉搂着洛基，向他解释，“你将选择的那位妻子是会和你相伴一生的存在，你们会在生活中互相扶持、互相照料，甚至是到生死相随的地步。你会爱着她，她也会深爱着你，至死不渝。在爱情基础上的婚姻才会是幸福的。”  
“洛基，我希望你会选择一位懂你、照顾你、深爱着你你也深爱着她的人做你的妻子。”弗丽嘉抚摸着洛基的头，安抚着他的情绪。  
弗丽嘉确实说中了一件事，那就是洛基并不喜欢芙蕾雅，但是她却没能把握住这件事情的真正重点所在，便也没能真正安抚洛基。  
他依旧坚持要娶芙蕾雅。  
哪怕他并不爱芙蕾雅，他甚至没见过那个被称作九界最美的女神的模样。  
于是百年来洛基向自己的父亲，提出了自己的第一个请求，他请求奥丁能够在他成年后同意他娶芙蕾雅。  
奥丁坐在金宫唯一的宝座之上，手执冈格尼尔，对自己小儿子突如其来的参见并提出了莫名其妙的请求感到诧异。  
他的小儿子，从不向他要求什么，反倒是索尔一直给他找来各种麻烦事处理。奥丁甚至一度认为他的小儿子对什么都不感兴趣，如今他的小儿子向他开口，他本不应拒绝，但是他却不得不拒绝。  
芙蕾雅并非阿斯加德神族，只是作为客人，恋上阿斯加德的生活而选择留居，他刚同意了芙蕾雅在阿斯加德定居并不会干预她生活的请求，又怎能转眼就把芙蕾雅许给自己的小儿子？  
奥丁当然不能。  
他只能拒绝。  
这都是再正常不过的事情了。  
只是容易被经常想多了的人想多。  
洛基就是那个容易多想的人。  
他坐在藤椅上，沐浴着午后的暖阳，是该放松的时刻却握紧了藤椅的扶手。他低垂了眼，在睫毛打下的阴影中藏着落寞与痛苦。  
难道因为他不是长子所以他就永远配不上这一切吗？难道因为他是次子所以就要永远不被人们所看重么？难道因为他的身体能力不及索尔所以就要永远只能做索尔的影子而不能与索尔并肩吗？洛基在自己的心里一遍一遍的质问着自己，没有人能给他答案，是的，没有人。  
他并不想娶芙蕾雅，他没见过芙蕾雅一面，对芙蕾雅提不起什么兴趣，他更不可能爱上芙蕾雅的，他甚至不清楚爱情是什么东西。  
可是所有人都在说着索尔将在成年后迎娶芙蕾雅，继承王位；所有人都认为芙蕾雅定会嫁给索尔，成为阿斯加德的新王妃。  
索尔，他的哥哥，居然也拖着他，非去偷偷看一眼芙蕾雅的容貌。  
为什么没有人会提起他呢？  
为什么没有人会认为芙蕾雅会嫁给他呢？  
为什么就没有人，认可他呢？  
白皙而削瘦的手因用力而使骨节更加突出，但他的力气终归无法在藤椅上留下什么印记，再者，他还是喜欢在这把椅子上晒太阳的。  
青果味的布丁就在他手旁的圆桌上，触手可及，他却一点食用的胃口都没有。  
他沐着光，阖了眼，紧绷的身体得以放松下来，进入梦乡——至少梦是属于他的，在梦境里无人会漠视他。  
索尔做了鬼鬼祟祟、为他所不齿的事情，那就是听墙角，这让他羞耻的耳朵发红。  
他的弟弟，洛基，不知道是听到了什么还是看到了什么，精神郁郁不振，看着他的眼睛里都少了些应有的光芒。  
索尔翘掉了本该进行的训练，偷偷的尾随观察他的弟弟。  
不知是否是洛基心不在焉的缘故，一向不擅长此事的索尔并没有被发现。  
“洛基要娶芙蕾雅？！”索尔听到洛基向母亲那样说着喜欢芙蕾雅、要娶芙蕾雅的话，刚准备跳出去阻止这一切却发现母亲并不同意，便松了口气，继续呆在阴影里偷听。  
他在心里暗暗叹息、纠结、后悔，他就不该把洛基带去看芙蕾雅的，现在洛基喜欢上芙蕾雅了，还非娶不可，这要怎么办才好。  
好在母亲没有同意，这使索尔略略宽心了一点。  
但是他弟弟转眼间竟然跑到了金宫正厅，居然向父亲提出了“要娶芙蕾雅”的请求！  
索尔还是忍住了自己跳出来的冲动，因为他们的父亲，奥丁，直接拒绝了洛基的请求。  
芙蕾雅并没有索尔期望中的美丽，他不能明白洛基是怎么喜欢上芙蕾雅的。  
他也不应该对此有什么情绪的，毕竟成年、成婚、组建自己的家庭应该是再正常不过的事情了，他以后也是应该会这样做的才对。  
他的心并不认可他的理智所告诉他的一切。  
近千年的时间里，洛基身边只有他，他的身边也只有洛基，他从来没有想过有一天洛基会离他而去，和一位他不熟的女神成婚；他从来没有想过有一天他会孤身一人，身边再也没有洛基的身影；他也不能忍受洛基的眼睛里将为其他人绽放光芒，笑容与怀抱就此给予另外的人。  
听到洛基如此坚定的要娶芙蕾雅，他的心莫名的空了一大块，甚至是抽抽的痛。  
是不是他当时不那么坚定的要去看芙蕾雅洛基也不会喜欢上芙蕾雅？索尔自我怀疑，陷入后悔的循环。  
他在空旷的场地里舞着锤子，挥洒着汗水，希望汗水的流逝能将他心中的不快与揪心这种不清不楚的心情带走。心底的野兽叫嚣着希望摧毁身边的一切，妙儿尼尔带着他高高跃起，重重坠落，在即将接触地面带来巨大的破坏时却又被他的理智生生止住，没能落在地上。  
他不懂这是怎样的心情。  
索尔只知道他的心情很不好。  
他直接抛了锤子，奔向洛基的房间。他的弟弟似乎为自己的请求不被同意而生气，又一次反锁了屋门，但是索尔知晓有其他的路走。洛基房间的窗户依旧大敞着，这方便了索尔的进入，右手在扶栏上轻轻一撑，索尔便轻巧的跃进了洛基的房间。  
洛基正躺在藤椅上睡的正沉，或许是梦境美妙的缘故，他的嘴角微微上扬。  
“洛基，”索尔看着他弟弟在睡梦中露出笑容，有些想把手伸向他弟弟的脸，“你就那样喜欢芙蕾雅以至于梦里也会梦见她吗？”  
索尔于心底叹息，声音轻不可闻。他还是伸了手，覆上他弟弟好看的眉眼，轻轻磨砂着，感受着他弟弟偏低的体温。  
“索尔？”洛基的睡眠向来很浅，索尔的动作足以将他唤醒。他睁眼，看到他哥哥一副莫名的表情看着自己，湛蓝的眸子里蕴含着他读不懂的情绪。  
“洛基。”索尔撤了手，回应他的弟弟。  
“你怎么进来的？我明明锁了门！”洛基不可置信的看着索尔，转眼看到敞开的窗户又叹息一句，“我又忘了关窗。”  
索尔看着一醒来便没了睡梦中的安静与笑容的洛基，心底顿时升起无名之火。  
“你就那么喜欢芙蕾雅？梦里全是她以致于你笑的那般开心？”他控制不住，捏上了洛基的肩膀质问，“看到我就是这副表情？”  
洛基被索尔的行动整的不知所谓，刚醒的他尚带着点迷糊，本想问索尔为什么要提芙蕾雅，但是到嘴边的话还是被他及时收了回来。  
“我就是喜欢芙蕾雅。”洛基深深吸了口气，压下情绪，淡淡的回道。  
不咸不淡不带半点感情波动的语言更能刺激到索尔。  
洛基深知这一点。  
“为什么，洛基，为什么？”索尔心情激动，手下捏痛了洛基的肩膀却不曾发觉。  
“没有为什么，我就是要娶她！”疼痛让洛基失控，拔高了声线。  
索尔，他的哥哥，居然为了芙蕾雅弄痛了他？想及此处洛基便也无可忍耐——原来是真的，原来索尔真的喜欢芙蕾雅，真的准备要娶她。怪不得，怪不得听到自己要娶芙蕾雅他会这般激动。  
“怎么，”洛基心底生出酸涩的情感，表面山却做出轻蔑的表情，“你这么在意？因为我抢了你心尖上的人？”  
“洛基！”索尔感到头脑发懵，他有多久没和洛基吵过架了？洛基是从哪里学会的这样轻蔑的表情，如此的刺痛他？他考虑着这些，却忘记了洛基话里的重点。  
索尔永远抓不住重点。  
他只记得他来此的目的。  
“你不能娶她！”索尔朝洛基吼道。  
“为什么连你也认为我不能娶她？”洛基瞪视着索尔，眼眶发红起来，“为什么你们所有人都认为我不能娶她？我就不配吗？”  
“洛基！”索尔因为洛基的话又加深了手上的力气，尽管他无意伤害洛基。  
索尔手下施加的力还是使洛基皱起了眉毛，这让洛基坚信了心底的判断，是了，索尔居然真的这么喜欢芙蕾雅。  
“怪不得。”洛基努力忽视肩上的痛感，摆出一副无所谓的样子，“你那么喜欢芙蕾雅，当然不能让我娶她。”  
“我没有喜欢她！”索尔坚决的否认了，仍是重复着那句话，希望洛基能够打消这个念头，“你不能娶她！”  
“你要是不喜欢她，”洛基轻笑，“何必占着她不让我娶她？何必这般用力抓着我的肩膀让我放弃这一切？”  
听及此话索尔立刻松开了洛基的肩膀，发觉自己用力过度。  
“抱歉，洛基，”索尔手足无措，连忙道歉，想去揉他弟弟的肩膀，“我不是有意的。”  
洛基只是避开了他伸来的手，转身朝门外走去，留给索尔一个触不到的背影。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——最后的碎碎念  
索尔依旧没能认识到他对洛基的感情，  
洛基只是认为所有人都不认可他才这样做，但是索尔的行为却引起了他的误解。  
（这只是暂时的一点波折而已。）  
有种我下章圆不回来我的逻辑的感觉…


	13. Milky Way 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无处发泄的情感  
破碎的盘碟与布丁  
谁懂谁的心事  
丢失的妙儿尼尔  
砸地的圆桌  
谁使谁揪心忧虑

第十三章

索尔应该追上去的。  
他应该追上去，拦住他弟弟，让他把话说清楚，让他无论如何也要放弃娶芙蕾雅的念头。  
可是他没有追上去。  
索尔扪心自问，他发现他并没有理由去阻止洛基，他凭什么干预洛基的选择呢，他只是洛基的哥哥而已，他本就不该管这些事情的不是吗。  
这样的想法理应让他得到宽慰，从这件事情里就此脱身，结果却更让他恼怒，不知名的愤怒在胸腔涌动，他咬紧了牙关、握紧了双拳，怎样也压抑不住那怪异的情绪。  
在视线可及之处，索尔看到了圆桌上一口未动的布丁，那是他专门给洛基的、作为洛基帮他隐藏身形的回报，同时也是他弟弟最喜欢的口味。  
但是一口未动，甚至餐具也保持着刚被送来的模样。  
连带着托盘一起，索尔挥手把布丁扫落在地，盘子发出清脆的破裂声，碎片和布丁混杂在一起，一团乱象，加重了索尔的心里的烦躁。  
他不该这样做的。索尔蹲下身想去捡拾托盘的尸体，立即被锋利的碎片划伤了手指，很是微小的疼痛，此刻对索尔来说却完全不想承受。索尔向着窗户的方向张开了手掌，伴随着一声嗡鸣，妙儿尼尔便从窗口飞入，落进索尔的掌心，下一秒妙儿尼尔便在索尔的挥动下带着他的身体飞了出去。  
阿斯加德很大，而索尔就让他自己的锤子带着自己，毫无目的的在高空飞行，无意俯瞰阿斯加德的景色，虽然那是他曾经非常乐意做的事情。  
风在耳边呼啸，心里依旧乱糟糟的，他应该找个地方停下来了，这样想着，便也这样做了，于是他停在了阿斯加德边缘的山岩上。  
发黑的岩体，杂草肆意生长，毫无美感。  
索尔根本顾不得这些，锤子随手一放，躺倒在地。天空依旧是蔚蓝的模样，不见白云，平静无风，柔和温暖的阳光偏爱的不止阿斯加德中间的土地，亦在此处投下光亮，传递温度。  
杂乱的心情等待着时间的治愈，而柔和的阳光是助眠的最佳良药。  
他在内心的翻来覆去中陷入睡眠，扬起毫无顾虑的呼噜声。  
洛基带着委屈与怒火离开，但是索尔并没有追上来。也好，他完全不想再和索尔吵了，光是刚刚吵的那几句就让他用尽了力气——他是有多能忍才能没在索尔的脸上揍上几拳，揪着索尔的衣领，把自己心里的话一口气都吐露给自己哥哥听。  
侍者看着洛基冷着一张脸在花园里踱步，尽量避开他行进；园丁小心翼翼地守在一旁，生怕这位小王子一时不爽毁了那些精心修理过的花花草草。  
以为他会毁掉这精美的园艺？洛基对园丁的行为有点火大——他当然不会毁掉这些，花园是母亲的最爱。  
算了。洛基叹了口气，反正，没人真正理解他不是吗，他又为什么还要奢望这些侍从和园丁能理解他的心呢。  
默默计算了下时间，估计着索尔这会儿应该已经离开了，洛基便回了自己房间。正如他所料，屋子里已经没了索尔的身影，窗口大敞着，微风吹送进来，使窗帘飘起一个微妙的弧度。  
反手锁上了门，关窗的时候顺便锁了窗。  
直到坐下来的时候他才注意到地面的那一片狼藉，白色瓷器碎片上的红色很是显眼。  
他哥哥大概是想收拾一下结果划伤了手吧，洛基在心里推测，又叹了口气，那又何必摔它呢，自找罪受。  
洛基挥了挥手，碎片和已经看不出原形的布丁被移到了垃圾桶里。  
他一面收拾，另一面却直接将小圆桌狠狠的砸在了地上。那制造桌子的木材还算牢固，倒也没被他这一摔改变模样，反震力却令他虎口生疼。  
“洛基？”门外是听到动静过来的弗丽嘉，“你在做什么？”  
“怎么还锁了门？”弗丽嘉轻轻扭动了几下门把手，这才发现门已经上了锁。  
“洛基？”弗丽嘉继续敲着门。  
洛基只能把桌子扶回原位，揉了揉手做出一副什么事也没发生过的表情去打开了门。  
“Mother，”他不敢看弗丽嘉的眼睛，撇过脸去，“什么事都没有，我只是不小心撞倒了桌子。”  
“是吗？”弗丽嘉摇了摇头，看着偏过头不敢与她对视的小儿子，知晓事情并不是洛基说的那样轻巧。  
“真的什么事都没有。”洛基依旧硬着头皮在嘴上扯谎，挡在门前不让弗丽嘉进去。  
“索尔去哪里了？”洛基固执的不愿意说，弗丽嘉只能转移话题，她怀疑这两兄弟又闹了什么矛盾。  
“我不知道。”洛基确实不知道索尔的去向，不过他不用想也知道索尔会常去的地方。“大概是出去找范达尔他们了吧。”  
“可是时间也确实有点久了。”弗丽嘉抚了抚额头，两个孩子都这样让人操心呢。  
时间久？洛基愣了一下，才发现天已将暮，而索尔仍然不见踪影。  
“没事的，”洛基安慰道，“索尔拿着妙儿尼尔，想回来不过几分钟的事情。”  
可是事实真的如此吗？  
索尔被空气里渐凉的温度唤醒，天色已经暗了大半，太阳在西方的云丛里失去了光亮。  
他伸了个懒腰，睡了一觉的功夫让他的心情舒畅了许多，他决定回去和洛基说说清楚，当然，他也要注意这次要用不能伤到他的弟弟方法去解决问题，毕竟他弟弟自小就最怕疼了。  
他伸了手，往常会很快来到他掌心的妙儿尼尔却迟迟不至。  
怎么回事？手里突然失去东西让索尔感觉很不好，他依稀记得到这里后就把妙儿尼尔放在了地上，怎么也不应该在他的召唤下这么久都不过来。  
索尔在草丛里扒拉，却怎么都找不到他的锤子。  
这不应该。  
但是他好像确实弄丢了妙儿尼尔。  
索尔顿时垂头丧气起来，妙儿尼尔是他最趁手、最心爱的武器，也是他弟弟专门让矮人们为他制作的武器，他却就这么轻易弄丢了。  
周边寂静的要命，连声鸟鸣都听不到，失去了阳光照耀的这片土地显得阴森起来，这让索尔有点后悔自己选了这里作为落脚点，而且，现在摆在眼前最大的问题就是如何回到金宫去。没了妙儿尼尔，他能依靠的只有自己的脚力。这对索尔来说不是太大的问题，他并不会连这点路都走不下来，只是他午饭都没吃，现在肚子里空空的难受。  
良好的夜视能力和过于常人的体力让他得以在黑夜里安全摸下悬崖，脚下不再是坚硬的岩石，落在了松软的土地之上。  
暂时松了口气，辨别了一下方向，索尔继续往金宫的方向走，却不敢放松警惕。阿斯加德确实是九界最平和的地方，但是这不妨碍在人烟稀少的地方栖息一些难对付的野兽。他现在赤手空拳，若是倒霉起来碰见那些野兽可就惨了。  
“咕噜噜”，索尔肚子不合时宜地响了起来，在空旷的这片土地上有些刺耳。他瘪了瘪嘴，揉揉自己的肚子，果然，再闹脾气也不能亏待自己的胃啊。荒郊野岭之下，他是只能饿着了。  
“洛基啊——弟弟啊——你快来救救我啊——我快饿死了啊——”索尔借着没人在周边大吼，他有点委屈，而且他也好饿，这回他倒是真实体验了一把挨饿的感觉，毕竟在金宫里他从来没有饿到过。  
那能有什么办法呢，谁让他自己选择跑这么远，睡了一觉还弄丢了锤子。  
想及此处他又叹了口气，妙儿尼尔丢了他该怎么给洛基说呢，而且以后还能不能再找到这样适合他的武器还是个问题，一想到接下来又要回到那群乱七八糟的武器堆里他就头疼。  
在原地乱蹦一通，把周边的杂草轧低了一个高度，继而垂头丧气的继续前进。  
洛基在床上翻来覆去睡不着觉。  
已经是半夜了他哥哥却没有回来。  
洛基从床上起身，到餐厅看了看，抱着也许他的哥哥悄悄回来了也说不定的想法。  
弗丽嘉给索尔保留的晚餐还好好的呆在餐桌上，没有被动过的痕迹。  
他不会直接去睡觉了吧。洛基在心里想着，便到索尔的房间看看。  
屋门大开着，屋子里黑漆漆的也没点烛火。洛基在掌心聚起明亮的光球，照亮了床铺。  
床上的被子鼓鼓的像是一个人把整个身子都藏进了被子里，于是洛基伸手去掀被子的一角，反正睡熟的索尔也吵不醒。  
被子下面并不是索尔。  
洛基捏着被角强忍着把被子扔出去的心情。  
为什么呢？  
一方面被子下面并不是他的兄长，这使洛基感觉自己被戏弄了；另一方面，索尔居然在被子里塞了一堆换下来的脏衣服？一向爱干净的他自然不能忍受。  
这人想干什么？洛基咬了咬牙，准备等索尔回来好好纠正这个不知道什么时候养成的坏习惯，手下却捏着鼻子抱起了那堆带着汗腥味的衣服送到了侍者洗衣服的地方。  
在他做完这一切后，索尔依旧没回来。  
索尔到底哪里去了？洛基坐在椅子上，指尖烦躁的敲击着桌子。  
他也毫无头绪。  
依照洛基对索尔的了解，就算他们吵了一架，索尔跑了出去，他也不会到现在都没回到金宫的。  
随着时间的推移，心底的担忧是愈来愈浓。  
他呆不下去了，整个人睡意全无，洛基还是决定去找找自己这位夜不归宿的兄长。  
虽然惊醒了马厩的守卫，洛基还是如愿牵到了属于他的那匹白马。  
洛基翻身上马，而白马似乎对主人半夜喊醒自己略有不满，抽了抽鼻子，这才在在洛基的催促声中慢悠悠的跑了起来。  
先到的是范达尔家，他“砰砰”的敲响了大门，等待了片刻后等来了披着睡衣睡眼朦胧的范达尔。  
“洛基？”范达尔打着哈欠，对洛基半夜的到来感到惊讶，“怎么了吗？”  
“你今天有见到索尔吗？”洛基迫切的盯着范达尔，希望能听到一个肯定的答案。  
可他注定要失望。  
“没有。”范达尔揉着眉心，“索尔怎么了吗？”  
“他不知道去哪了。”洛基叹了口气，踩上马镫，向范达尔报以歉意后便继续出发了。  
范达尔对此倒不是很介意，伴随着哈欠合上了大门，洛基的马蹄声渐渐远逝。  
希芙家索尔是不可能去的，而希芙的家人也不会同意索尔的留宿，所以索尔能去的地方也只剩下了一手可数之数。  
接下来他到的是福斯塔格家。  
福斯塔格睡的很沉，所以洛基吵醒的是福斯塔格的母亲，妇人皱着眉头开了门，对扰人清梦的家伙没有半点好感。  
“请问索尔在这里吗？”  
“怎么可能。”妇人的眉头皱的更深，语气带上了不满与责难，“你就为了这点事吵人睡觉？”  
“真的抱歉，打扰你了。”洛基对妇人的怒气与针对并不在意，依旧道歉，上马远去，把妇人重重合上大门的声音抛在身后。  
霍根在这群伙伴中住的最为偏远，赶到霍根家也废了不少时间。  
霍根已经成年，便和养父母分居，独自住在了这偏远的地方。  
大概是浅眠的缘故，马蹄声已经足以让他醒来，所以在洛基敲门前霍根就打开了家门。见来者是洛基，霍根便知道一定和索尔有关。  
果不其然。  
“索尔在这里吗？”  
“没有。”霍根摇了摇头，“我最近都没怎么见过索尔了。”  
洛基听到这个回答，顿时泄了气。  
本来，霍根这里就是他能找的最后一个地方了。  
“你不是法师吗？”霍根抱着胳膊提建议，“你怎么不用你的法术找一下？”  
这让洛基的眼睛里重新亮起了光。  
关心则乱。  
明明有最简单的方法去找明索尔的去向，他却偏偏用了最笨的方法。  
郁闷的敲了敲自己的头，洛基向霍根道谢。  
默念了一段咒语，在掌心化出泛着荧光的小雀。  
霍根淡淡看着这一切，心底对法师升起一点羡慕，随即压下了那点情绪，转身关了门。  
小雀“啾啾”叫着，飞到了空中，为洛基指引着方向。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——最后的碎碎念  
即使有所误会，当索尔不见时洛基的心里便再也想不了其他。  
芙蕾雅哪有索尔重要。


	14. Milky Way 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口嫌体正直的人啊  
唯有行动才是他内心的真实写照  
有意或是无意的戏弄  
其实真实的心里也是安定的吧  
其实  
彼此才是最重要的存在啊

第十四章

当洛基看到索尔时天已蒙蒙亮，他的哥哥，毫无形象的倚在一株大树下呼呼大睡。  
小雀落在索尔的金发上，用喙轻啄着索尔的头，抬头朝着洛基邀功似的“啾啾”叫，在洛基的挥手下化为荧光消散。  
“我不介意你再蠢一点。”洛基咬牙切齿。这是让他担心了一晚上的哥哥，他居然在这里睡的这么香？  
走近时洛基才发现索尔手臂上留着一道幽深的伤口，身边也不见妙儿尼尔的银光。伤口只是草草处理过，还微微向外渗着血。  
空气中飘散的淡淡血味让洛基皱了眉，他对这个身上带着这么严重的伤口却还能轻易睡着的兄长真的是无话可说。他默念下一段咒语，将治愈的绿光投射在渗血的伤口之上，看着鲜红的血液停止外渗并开始结痂才算是松了口气。从腰侧抽出小刀在衣袍上割下大块布料，小心翼翼地为索尔进行了包扎。  
索尔大概是累坏了，在这个过程中都没醒。  
洛基叹了口气，坐到了索尔身旁，让索尔靠在自己肩上——这样可以舒服一些。  
白马垂头啃食着地上的青草，跑了一夜它也累的慌，还好这附近的草坪上的草长得丰沛多汁，因为人迹罕至也少有被践踏，可以让它美美饱餐一顿。它抬眼看看自己的主人，在发现洛基根本没在注意它，于是更加不顾吃相了。  
一夜没睡的人此时在找到了自己的目标后，不自觉地，紧绷的神经放松下来，被困意席卷，抱着胳膊合上了眼睛。  
朝阳冉冉于东方天空升起，树上的鸟儿也从睡梦中醒来，开始了它们新的一天，唧唧喳喳在树上交谈着。  
索尔在洛基的肩膀上不安分的蹭了蹭，但是毕竟是肩膀，空间能有多大呢，这一蹭他就掉了下去，径直倒在洛基腿上。  
这一下子两个人都醒了。  
“洛基！”索尔看见眼前是洛基，兴奋地准备搂上去。  
然而洛基颇为嫌弃的推开了他。  
这让索尔很受打击。  
“你手臂的伤是怎么回事？”洛基盯着索尔的手臂问道。  
“啊，你说这个，”索尔扬了扬胳膊，不在意的说，“昨天碰见的野狼咬的，野狼哪能斗过我，被我狠狠揍了一顿就夹着尾巴跑了。”  
“你身上的土也是？”  
“这个啊，”索尔拍了拍身上的灰，有点不好意思的挠了挠头，“昨天晚上有点累在地上摔的。”  
“真蠢。”洛基做了评价。  
“呃，其实我还有一个坏消息，”索尔到底还是选择如实相告，“妙儿尼尔不见了。”  
“你还能再蠢一点吗？”洛基的语气里只剩嘲讽，“什么时候在哪丢的？”  
“昨天下午，我找了个地方睡了一觉就不见了。”  
“那你继续走回去算了。”  
虽然嘴上万般嘲讽加嫌弃，洛基还是让索尔上了马，驱使着马儿往金宫的方向前行。  
索尔坐在洛基身后，把头靠在洛基肩上深深一嗅，感受着属于洛基的味道，很是安心。  
“我好饿，洛基你有带吃的吗？”清醒过来的索尔感觉自己的饿意又升起来了。  
“没有。”洛基没好气的回他。  
“你能用魔法变出来食物吗？”索尔并不死心。  
“变出来的不能吃。”  
“可是我好饿，我从昨天中午到现在都没吃东西了。”索尔搂搂洛基的腰，抱怨道。  
“你挺能挨饿啊，继续饿着吧。”洛基翻了个白眼，继续补刀。  
他出来确实没带任何食物，即便索尔再抱怨他也没什么可给他吃的，洛基默不作声地紧了紧马腹，催促着坐骑加快速度。  
“洛基，我们不找妙儿尼尔了吗？”索尔其实是抱着一点有洛基在的话妙儿尼尔一定能被找回来的想法。  
“我们先回去再说，Mother担心你了一晚上了。”洛基淡淡说道，但他没有说，其实他自己也因为担心索尔而一晚上没睡。  
“好吧。”虽然对洛基不直接和他一起去寻找妙儿尼尔不是很满意，然而考虑到母亲，索尔还是同意先回金宫。  
弗丽嘉对两兄弟一起从外面回来并没有太过惊讶，她也没有过问两人间发生了些了什么，只要现在兄弟俩是和和睦睦的便已足够。  
结束了用餐的索尔在床上找到了早已熟睡的洛基。  
索尔迫切的想去找回自己的锤子，可他确实不忍打搅自己弟弟的休息。  
索尔伸手揉着他弟弟因为半长而微微打卷的黑发，看着自己手臂上缠绕的洛基的衣袍，心底净是暖意。  
他这会儿才想到洛基为了找他大概一晚上都没睡觉。  
索尔就此打消了摸上床去搂着洛基睡觉的想法，因为洛基总是抱怨和他一起睡觉时会睡不好。  
让洛基睡个好觉吧。索尔这样想着，趴在床边闭了眼睛，相对于洛基他其实也没睡多久。  
妙儿尼尔的消息在他们休息的这段时间里就传到了奥丁的耳中。  
奥丁的神鸦尽责的带回了巨人索列姆（Thrym）1的消息。  
原来，身处尤滕海姆2的巨人索列姆一直着觊觎着女神芙蕾雅的美貌，想要娶芙蕾雅为妻。由于芙蕾雅对他保持着警惕之心，他总是不能够得手。这次他悄悄追着芙蕾雅的行踪来到了阿斯加德，而且不知用了什么方法避开了海姆达尔的视线。  
在九界人的眼里，众神之父奥丁已经渐渐衰退，不再处于壮年期了。他曾经在九界以铁血建立起的威严在时间的流逝里已经淡化起来，有些人已经升起了挑衅的勇气。  
索列姆便成为第一个公然挑战奥丁权威的人，他直接盗走了奥丁长子索尔的锤子，妙儿尼尔。他借着奥丁的神鸦向奥丁传达了以芙蕾雅交换妙儿尼尔的条件——芙蕾雅虽有手段躲过他，却无法违背奥丁的命令，他深知这一点。  
奥丁不能因此强迫芙蕾雅嫁给索列姆，就如他不愿意将芙蕾雅许给洛基一样，他是不可能同意的。同时现在的他也不愿意挑起战争与事端，造成生灵涂炭的局面。他宁可放弃索尔的妙儿尼尔。  
索尔当然不同意放弃自己的锤子。  
“那我去把妙儿尼尔从索列姆手中抢回来！”索尔愤愤的捏紧拳头，对父亲轻易放弃自己的锤子感到不满。  
“索尔！”奥丁怒斥，“不要挑起事端！”  
“索列姆已经向我们挑起了战争，他盗走了我的锤子！”索尔回怼，打定主意要抢回属于自己的妙儿尼尔。  
他不愿再听奥丁的斥责，大步迈出了大殿。  
“Father怎么说？不同意吗？”洛基看着怒意满满的兄长，心里也大概知晓了索尔得到的结果。  
“他当然不同意，我们只能靠我们自己了。”索尔搭上洛基的肩膀，“你愿意帮我吗？”  
“当然。”洛基的回答毫不迟疑。  
“就我们两个吗？”洛基继而问道。  
“就你和我。”索尔语气坚定。  
这句话让洛基很是  
“那你有什么计划吗？别告诉我你准备直接到尤滕海姆去抢。”  
索尔刚准备张嘴说自己的计划，瞬间被洛基的话噎住了。他还就是那样想的。  
洛基从索尔的表情就能读通索尔的想法了，他无奈的扶额。直接抢哪能抢的过来？先不说索列姆本身实力如何，他们自己都还没成年，况且索列姆手上还拿了他们有力的武器妙儿尼尔。  
“你的办法行不通的，还是听我的吧。”洛基挥挥手，心下生出一个念头。  
索尔站在镜子前，看着镜子里的自己，叹了口气。  
“洛基，真的要这样吗？”索尔别扭的提了提身上的长裙，他的弟弟居然让他假扮芙蕾雅，“你一个幻术不就可以解决了吗？”   
“怎么可能，要知道幻术也很容易被识破的，”洛基无辜的摊摊手，“只有这样才能让幻术更加真实。”  
洛基自然可以凭借幻术轻易做到那些，但是若是那样岂不是便宜了自己轻易弄丢锤子的兄长？他想给索尔留下些教训，但是他兄长女装的样子确实有点让人不忍直视。已经到这一步了，他反而不好再后悔。  
为了自己的眼睛着想，洛基直接施上了幻术，将索尔变化成芙蕾雅的模样。  
“哦！”索尔惊讶的对着镜子捏着自己的脸，“真的好像！洛基你太厉害了！”  
“一般般啦。”法术收到了自己的兄长的夸奖，洛基心里喜滋滋的。  
“然后呢？我们就这样去尤滕海姆？”  
“等我去给索列姆送个假消息。”洛基回答道，转眼化身为奥丁的神鸦飞了出去。  
这一来一去其实要费不少时间，而洛基不小心忘了解开索尔身上的幻术，以致于索尔只能憋屈的缩在自己的房间里不敢外出，食物也只敢让仆人放到门外再自己偷偷去取。  
洛基化身的神鸦在第二天的傍晚落在了窗栏上，梳理着自己的羽毛，不顾索尔在一旁以芙蕾雅的形象上蹿下跳。  
“好了好了，”洛基从窗栏上落下，变回自己的原身，忍住笑意，安抚着索尔，“你再忍忍，我们该出发了，等拿回妙儿尼尔我就把你变回来。”  
洛基提前征得了海姆达尔的同意，海姆达尔依照二人的意愿，直接将二人送到了索列姆得宫殿外。  
洛基摇身一变化作了一位普通的侍女。  
“洛基？”索尔不解，但是他弟弟接下来捂住了他的嘴。  
“接下来你要扮好芙蕾雅的样子，可别喊我的名字了。”  
洛基让索尔走在前面，自己跟在身后。  
索尔尽力做出优雅的样子，捏着裙子小步前进。  
宫殿的守卫见是女神芙蕾雅，便急忙让开了道路，有一个则走在前方恭谨的为他们指引道路。这个宫殿的人，有谁会不知道自己的王有多么喜欢芙蕾雅，他们对于芙蕾雅会成为自家王的妻子已经早有预料。对未来的王妃恭谨在正常不过。他们怎会知道眼前的女神其实是索尔假扮的呢。  
听闻芙蕾雅到来的消息，索列姆激动的打理了自己的仪表。奥丁的神鸦传来芙蕾雅愿意和他成婚的消息时他尚有些怀疑，这些怀疑在芙蕾雅本人亲至的情况下破碎，取而代之的是压抑不住的兴奋与激动。  
喜欢觊觎了百年的人儿，一直躲避着他提防着他的人儿，终于还是可以属于他索列姆了。  
奥丁的命令，果然连芙蕾雅也不能违抗啊。他这样想着，反倒庆幸起自己以冒犯奥丁权威的方法成功娶到芙蕾雅了。  
他让王宫准备好了盛宴，让侍者直接把“芙蕾雅”带到了主座上。  
美味在怀，哪有不吃的道理。  
好歹记得自己现在是芙蕾雅的外貌，索尔有把自己的吃相控制在适当的范围里，但是他的食量依旧惊呆了姗姗来迟的索列姆。  
索列姆在自己的记忆里搜寻了一会儿，他真的是不知道芙蕾雅的食量的具体情况。  
洛基见索列姆迟迟没什么反应，便走上前去，扬声道。  
“索列姆，众神之父已经遵守了他的承诺，芙蕾雅女神也同意嫁给你，现在是你履行承诺的时候了。”  
索列姆回过神来，挥手一招，妙儿尼尔落进他的手里，继而放在洛基面前。  
“你可以拿走它了。”索列姆现在只在意自己即将得到自己心心念念了许久的人儿，没发觉在自己招引妙儿尼尔时，“芙蕾雅”脸上难看的神色。  
芙蕾雅，也就是索尔冷着脸走上前去，把手握在了锤柄之上。  
妙儿尼尔也算是记得他自己最初的主人，索尔的神力与妙儿尼尔在短暂的一瞬完成了沟通。洛基在搂住索尔时趁机释放出一团浓烟，遮挡了大厅众人的视线。索尔则挥起妙儿尼尔，带着两人的身体飞了出去。  
妙儿尼尔转起的劲风在一定程度上驱散了烟雾，于是索列姆眼睁睁的看着自己日思夜想的人在空中变成了穿着裙子的金发青年，身旁的侍女则化成了黑发少年的样子。他方才明白自己被骗了。  
天幕上投下一道彩虹将两人裹了进去，索列姆只能放弃。  
他不想再去触犯奥丁的威严，第一次没事不代表第二次不会激怒奥丁，而且他已经失去了提出条件的筹码。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
1\. 巨人索列姆（Thrym）：来自北欧神话中索列姆之歌。本篇章对此故事多有参考，也有所改编，希望圆一下自己的逻辑。  
2\. 尤滕海姆：约顿海姆的另外翻译。如果继续用作约顿海姆就会和约顿海姆只有霜巨人的漫威设定混淆。而在北欧神话中我没有找到更合适的一界来处理索列姆这个角色。
> 
> ——碎碎念  
海姆达尔在神话里没看见索列姆把锤子偷走了，这也说明海姆达尔的能力有所局限，才有了洛基之后将霜巨人送进来而没有被海姆达尔发觉的事情。  
奥丁开始回避战事，即使有霜巨人的挑衅他也不愿意直接开战，我认为这应该是有一段过程，就这样写了。


	15. Milky Way 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成功的取回  
再次的争辩  
老一辈的人服软  
新一代的人长成  
七百年于神生  
不过短短一瞬

第十五章  
所以，索尔成功的从尤滕海姆的巨人之王索列姆手中拿回了他的妙儿尼尔。海姆达尔平淡的眼神不免有所波动，目光在洛基身上停了几秒。他的眼睛自然有看到在尤滕海姆发生的一切，而且，若不是洛基用他的计谋说服了自己，他也是不会同意洛基和索尔独自取回妙儿尼尔的请求的。或许他们都应该对这位备受轻视的小王子高看一眼。  
洛基的面色如常，和握着妙儿尼尔，脸上掩不住笑意的索尔形成鲜明的对比。  
“Father是否知道我们的行动？”洛基不忘向海姆达尔打听奥丁的反应，毕竟这是一次不被奥丁所允许的行动。  
“他已经知道了。”海姆达尔收回放在二人身上的视线，继续看向远方。  
洛基不免有些忧虑，毕竟这是他第一次违背父亲的命令。奥丁那张永远皱着眉头的表情时常会给他莫大的压力，所以他很少与父亲有什么交流，而且他还从来不会违背奥丁的想法办事过。  
除了这次。  
扭头看看自己欣喜难掩的哥哥，洛基反而松了口气。  
“嘛，毕竟成功取回了妙儿尼尔也没有引起太大的争端，就算有什么事的话还有索尔在，他们肯定会一起承担的。”想及此处，洛基向前追了几步，与走在前面的索尔并肩。  
索尔空着的手揽住洛基的肩，把他拉近自己一些，“这次真的是多亏你啦。”  
“要是光是我一个人的话，一定没有办法这么容易取回妙儿尼尔。”索尔补充道。  
“与其道谢倒不如好好看着你的锤子别再弄丢了。”洛基在嘴上倒是不依不饶，心里的担忧几乎消失不见。  
即使是做好了面对父亲的准备，但是当真正站在奥丁面前时，心中还是发怵。  
“索尔，我应该早就警告过你不许擅自行动！”奥丁的语气里参杂了怒火。他知晓自己的大儿子向来不受规束，他平日里也愿意默许这些行为，但却依旧会在此时生气。  
“但是您不能让我就此轻易放弃妙儿尼尔！”索尔不卑不亢的回顶，他本就对奥丁轻易选择放弃自己的锤子只是为了避免争端而不满，此刻拿回了妙儿尼尔，心中底气更足。  
“一个明智的国王从不寻求战争。”  
“但是您只是在回避战争，而不是不寻求战争。索列姆盗去了我的锤子，挑衅我们阿斯加德的权威，我们自当回击，捍卫属于阿斯加德的尊严，而不是像父亲您这样默不作态。”  
“你是在说，我的选择错误了吗？”奥丁皱了眉，声音也更加低沉起来，那只是他更加愤怒的前兆。  
“难道不是吗？”索尔上前一步，分毫不让。  
洛基扯了扯索尔的手臂，示意他适可而止一些。  
“父亲，我们只是用计取回了妙儿尼尔，没有引发事端。”洛基插上一句，努力缓解奥丁与索尔间逐渐剑拔弩张的气氛。  
“你不需要为他解释脱罪！”奥丁转头把手指点向洛基，正在气头上他语气发冲。  
虽然洛基被奥丁这一下压了回去，但是索尔却不会如此。  
他挡在洛基身前，如他一次次保护洛基毫不迟疑，这次也一样，即使面对的人是他们的父亲。  
“洛基说的没什么不对，这既是解释也确实是事实。我们确实拿回了妙儿尼尔，在没有你的帮助之下。”索尔特别加重了“没有你的帮助”几个字的语气，“我们自己也能做得到。”  
奥丁猛然一怔，他眼前的既不是刚出生呆在襁褓中只会哭嚎的小小婴孩，亦不是数百年前被他拉扯着手讲述故事的小男孩，而是身高早已与他超过了他，正值年少的青年。若不是他立在数阶台阶之上，只怕他需要仰视自己的儿子而非低头注视。  
他平日里不常与自己的儿子亲近，竟是错过了许多他们的成长，亦不知如何与他们沟通才是最好的办法。如今面对已经长成的两个孩子的顶嘴与质疑，他竟有些语塞，许多训斥与教导就此被淹在喉咙里。  
良久，奥丁吐出一句，“你们都不再是小孩子了。”  
而他派出的渡鸦在此时落上了他的肩膀，“喳喳”在他的耳边说了些什么，最后他的眉头也得以舒展开来，舒了一口气。  
“算了，这件事就到此为止，”奥丁后退，坐在了王座上挥了挥手掌，“我就不再追究这件事情了，你们两个也要给我安分一点，过些日子有的你们忙的。”  
“但是索尔，”奥丁叫住了拉着洛基准备离开的索尔，“把你的妙儿尼尔留下。”  
“为什么？”听闻此话的索尔不解其意，又几乎要跳脚。  
“你轻易丢了它是因为任何人都能拿起来的关系。我会帮你附上咒灵，使以后只有拥有资格的人才能拿起它。”奥丁解释道。  
“这么好的吗？”索尔听了确实跳了起来，兴冲冲的把妙儿尼尔送到了奥丁身前，眼睛里包含期待。“那以后是不是只有我拿的起来了？这真的太棒了！”  
“我说的是有资格的人可以拿起。”奥丁也不看他，接过了妙儿尼尔开始施咒。  
洛基耸了耸肩，见此处并没有他的事情，而奥丁，他们的父亲也不再追究他们擅自离开阿斯加德到尤滕海姆的行为便离开了。奥丁为妙儿尼尔附上咒灵也好，依照索尔的性子，妙儿尼尔能丢一次，自然能丢第二次第三次，这样以后就不会再轻易的丢失了。  
只是他没想到，从此妙儿尼尔在世间似乎只有索尔和奥丁可以执起了。  
“这么神奇？我也试试。”索尔拿着附好咒灵的妙儿尼尔向自己的伙伴们大肆炫耀，因为他在金宫里尝试了一番，发现没有一个侍卫或是侍者能够拿的起来甚至是移动妙儿尼尔分毫。范达尔闻此自然举手尝试。  
“欢迎尝试，我的朋友们。”索尔将妙儿尼尔放在他们中间，走到一旁去看好戏。  
“果然啊，纹丝不动。”范达尔努力一番，确实提不起锤子。  
“切，你这身板肯定提不起来，还是看我的吧。”福斯塔格挺了挺自己的大肚子上前，握上了锤柄。  
但是纹丝不动。  
他继续用劲，却只是得到了手从锤柄上往上滑的结果。  
于是不死心的继续尝试，依旧只得到一模一样的结果。  
“果然你也是没有资格的。”范达尔补刀，继而扭头，“霍根，你要试一试吗？”  
“既然你和福斯塔格都没有资格，那我肯定也没有资格的，还是不要尝试了。”霍根婉言拒绝，明知道是不可能的事情，他是不会尝试的，那只是白费力气罢了。  
霍根扭了头，却看到坐在索尔一旁抱着胳膊看他们尝试的洛基，“倒不如让洛基尝试一下，他们俩是亲兄弟，还都是阿斯加德的王子。索尔和他肯定都有资格拿得起妙儿尼尔。”  
“对哈，洛基的话，一定可以。”范达尔一锤手，说道。  
“那是当然的。”索尔吹了口气，洛基作为自己的弟弟，当然有这个资格。他拍拍洛基的肩膀，“洛基，你拿起来，气气他们。”  
“谁会因为这个生气眼红啊，只有你才会这样觉得吧。”洛基翻了个白眼，起身走过去，蹲下身去握妙儿尼尔的锤柄。  
本应轻易拿起，甚至锤中蕴含的星核的能量都会与他体内的魔力呼应的一幕并没有如他预想般的出现，手下的不再是那个他所熟悉的妙儿尼尔，而是像一个没有生命与灵魂的死物，并且，沉重如山，纹丝不动。  
他微微皱了眉，感觉到有一丝不对劲。  
暗自催动了体内的魔力，绿色的魔力交缠在手上，努力去感受妙儿尼尔中的星核。  
毫无反应。  
他居然，也没有资格吗？  
“洛基也拿不起来么？”霍根疑问句的话，陈述句的语气，说明了这个显而易见的事实。  
“看来只有索尔能拿起来了。”范达尔叹了口气，为自己没在锤子被奥丁附上咒灵前举起一次而后悔。  
洛基撤了手，沉默的退了回去。  
奥丁既然觉得他没有资格，他自然不可能拿起来妙儿尼尔，又何必再试。  
简直，像个被围观的小丑。  
索尔为这个事实吃惊——他以为只有他、洛基和奥丁能拿起来的妙儿尼尔，咒灵居然没有承认洛基。  
“洛基。”索尔把手放在身旁洛基的肩上，喊了洛基的名字，却一时不知道自己应该说些什么。  
他是否应该说些什么呢？这其实也是一个得不到答案的问题。  
但是洛基只是抬起头看向他，笑着说，“没关系的，这样就只有你能拿起妙儿尼尔了，也不用再担心会被别人盗走的问题了。”  
又是长久的沉默。  
“这样挺好的。”洛基把脸转了过去，拉低了眼帘。  
索尔闻言松了口气，空气里的气氛貌似不再那样尴尬了。  
他没注意到，那对闪着光芒的绿眼睛里，有束火苗熄灭了，刚刚看着他的绿眼睛已经缺少了很多应有的光彩，刚刚的微笑，明明是那个人多么努力扯出来的，那么生硬与不自然。  
索尔没有注意到。  
“说起来，好久没见到希芙了。”范达尔挠了挠头，说道。  
“啊，这个我知道，”索尔的注意力被范达尔所吸引，“她上次跟我说她要为成为一个强大的女战士，证明女孩子也可以一样强大而努力修炼了去了，我还送了她一柄这么长的剑。”索尔边说边比划。  
“怪不得我上次看她急冲冲的跑。”福斯塔格说道，继而转移了话题，“你和洛基是不是快要举行成年礼了？”  
“对，大概在一个月之后吧，虽然洛基比我小一些，但是father还是决定一起举行。”  
“到时候可别忘了邀请我们几个。”福斯塔格拍拍索尔的肩。  
“那当然。”索尔点点头。  
“真羡慕啊，你们两个成年后还会有属于自己的神格和能力。”范达尔感叹。  
“貌似只是个虚名罢了，”索尔不在意的挥挥手，“我们之间不会有什么差别的，都要靠努力修行才能变强不是吗。”  
“也是。”范达尔接受了索尔的说法。  
“那就到时候见。”抛下这样一句话，索尔招来妙儿尼尔，拉上一旁默不作声的洛基，冲天而去。  
洛基只是照常搂紧了自己的哥哥，与平常的行为没有半点区别。  
索尔也没有发现什么不对劲。  
毕竟在他们聊的热火朝天的时候，洛基向来是安静不插话的。  
“成年礼吗？”洛基在心里默想，“我会有什么样的神格与能力呢，这究竟是天生的，还是由父亲所赋予的？”  
成年礼，每个阿斯加德的人在七百岁的时候都会经历，只是不同人的规格不同。  
普通的阿斯加德民众自然是在家中办场不大不小的聚会，邀请朋友伙伴们参加庆祝一下。  
但王室还是不同的。  
王室的子女们，血液中就流传着一种能力，那种能力会深藏在身体中，只有到成年这一天才会在父辈的指引下觉醒，同时根据觉醒的能力，赋予属于他们的神格。  
其实这是一种很难得天赋与能力，只是没有被索尔所了解和看重。在索尔眼中，那场成人礼不过是场他的年龄又增长了一岁的证明。  
“700岁吗？”索尔看了看把头埋在自己胸前，黑发被飞行间迎面的风吹的散乱的弟弟，紧紧了揽着洛基的手臂，“原来我们已经在一起生活了700年这么久。”  
“神生这么久，我们要一直在一起。”索尔说道，声音不大的话语被风吹散在空中。  
“你说什么？”破碎的话语被洛基听到，抬头问他。  
“没什么。”索尔低头冲洛基笑了笑，在洛基重新把脸埋回去后，不自觉地吻上他弟弟柔软的黑发。  
“真蠢。”洛基在心里说道，嘴角不自觉地上扬。虽然是在飞行的过程中，索尔居然以为他感觉不到的吗。  
“嘛，感觉还不错，就不和他计较了。”

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——最后的碎碎念  
写的状态就是，两个人其实都很重视对方，但是只是没有认识到那深刻的感情到底是什么。
> 
> 久违的更新，我大概拖了一个月？最近事情真的好多，考试pre一个接一个。


End file.
